Strained Relations
by mayzee
Summary: Jane's father comes back into his life and asks for his help. Set six months after Blue Bird. Reviews, as ever, are appreciated. Rated T/M for some sexy scenes. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who has read my other fics. Hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, the wonderful Bruno Heller does.**

* * *

Strained Relations

Chapter 1 – The Best Laid Plans...

Jane checked his watch as he lay on the brown leather couch in the FBI bullpen.

Lisbon sat at the desk in front of him, typing on a computer screen. 'There's still three hours to go' she said, continuing to tap the keys in front of her.

'Have you acquired eyes in the back of your head, Lisbon?' he asked, hoping she would turn around and engage him in conversation.

'You know very well I can see you in the reflection of my screen' she smiled, picking up a pen and completing a form on her desk. He was still so like a child sometimes, wanting attention when he was bored.

He sighed loudly again. 'I don't see why we can't just leave early. It's not like we have a case.'

Lisbon bit back a smile and continued completing her form silently, looking briefly at the reflection of her boyfriend. It still made her heart jump a little when she thought of him as that even six months into this new chapter of their lives. He was staring at the ceiling, his hands intertwined on his stomach and tapping his foot at the bottom of the couch. She could see his mind was at work, no doubt on a plan to allow them to leave early.

'Don't even think about it' she said, looking back to the sheet of paper. He turned his head and smiled at her back, the vision of her completing paperwork one he had seen a thousand times. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this second chance.

He moved into a sitting position and then got up, stretching before perching himself on her desk so he could see her face. She smiled at the form in front of her but didn't look up. 'Something you need, Jane?' she asked, a smirk on her lips.

'Come on, Lisbon. Play hooky for once in your life. We can get an early start on our trip.'

She was as excited as he was that they were having five days off together. They were taking the Silver Bucket to Yosemite National Park and renting a cabin there for a couple of nights. It was their first trip away that wasn't because of a grisly murder.

She looked up at him, the stern expression on her face already giving him the answer he didn't want before she spoke. 'Jane, you may not have any work to do but I'm still clearing up your mess from the last case. Do you know how much paperwork is involved when someone, namely you, decides to unmask the killer in the middle of a crowded train station, causing trains to be delayed for three hours?'

'Was it my fault Johnson decided to run across the tracks?'

'No, but if you hadn't been too busy grandstanding in front of everyone we could have arrested him quietly.'

Jane sighed. 'Do we have to go over this again? I already apologised and spent a night on the couch for it.'

'You were the one who brought up leaving early.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I'm sorry I bothered now.' A second later he said, 'Coffee?'

'Yes please' she smiled. He smiled back at her. 'Sorry. Again. Okay?'

She nodded, rubbing her thumb against his. 'You're forgiven. Again. Now, coffee?'

He grinned and moved off the desk.

As he turned around Wylie came up to him. 'Hey, Jane. You have a visitor.'

This perked Jane up. 'I do? Is it that widow from the Miller case again?'

Lisbon shook her head. 'Jane, you can't keep accepting gifts from that poor woman.'

He turned back to her. 'We found her best friend's killer and she likes baking. It's cathartic for her while she grieves. She doesn't have any family nearby. I'm doing her a favour accepting her baked goods, Lisbon.'

'She's been in here every day with one thing or another. You're going to put on weight if you keep eating all that stuff.'

He leaned over the desk to her. 'But you have the perfect exercise plan to make sure I don't, Teresa.'

Lisbon blushed, her cheeks going a deeper shade of crimson when she heard Wylie clear his throat. She had forgotten he was still standing there.

Jane grinned at her and turned his attention back to Wylie. 'Sorry, Jason. Where is she?'

Wylie looked from Jane to Lisbon and back to Jane again. 'Um...it's not her.'

Jane's shoulders drooped. 'Oh? Well then tell whoever it is I'm not here.'

'Are you sure? He...he says he's your father.'

Lisbon's eyes darted suddenly from her paperwork to Jane's face. She peered around her desk to see his expression. His eyes studied Wylie's face, obviously causing the young man some discomfort. Jane's eyes blinked twice in quick succession.

Lisbon said to Jane, 'It's got to be some kind of joke, right? Your father's dead.'

His eyes moved from Wylie back to her where he looked at her questionably. 'Why would you think that?'

She leaned forward and said quietly, 'That time we met Sean Barlow, he said your father _was_ a wicked man. You never told me he was still alive.'

Jane shrugged. 'I'm guessing Barlow was referring to the past tense, when he knew him he was a wicked man. Doesn't mean he's dead.'

'So...it could be him. He's alive?' Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Jane shrugged again. 'I have no idea. Only one way to find out I guess.'

He turned back to Wylie. 'Jason, lead the way.'

Lisbon saw he had placed the mask he wore to most people fully back on his face again. As he began to walk off she got up from her desk and chased after him, touching him on the arm. 'Do you want me to come with you, in case it's him?'

Jane took her hand. 'No. If it is him I don't want him anywhere near you' he said, seriousness in his tone. 'I'll deal with it. Just finish your work so we can get the hell out of here.' He squeezed her hand and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? Would love to hear your first thoughts on what you think Alex Jane will be like...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your lovely comments on the first chapter. I hope they continue! This is another short-ish chapter but I will be writing longer ones. Just don't have much time today but wanted to post something.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Reconnection

Lisbon went back to her desk and sat there staring at the paper in front of her. How was she expected to carry on with her work when Jane was at this moment more than likely meeting his father for the first time in...She shook her head, she had no idea how long ago they'd last seen each other. She had assumed it had been when he and Angela left the carny life but she had no facts to back up that assumption. He rarely spoke about his childhood or the man who raised him. She knew his mother had died when he was little more than a toddler but that was all. Even after knowing him all these years he was still a mystery to her. She was no better, her childhood was difficult to talk about too and he had never pried into it. With pasts as dysfunctional as each other they enjoyed the present and planned for the future instead of opening up old wounds that would only end up in either, or both of them, becoming upset. But the reappearance of Alex Jane into his life would mean those wounds would open up as much as Jane wanted to put on a front and pretend otherwise. She caught Wylie's eye as he re-entered the bullpen and asked him where Jane was.

* * *

Wylie had left him at the door to the meeting room his father was supposed to be in. Jane put his hand on the door handle and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He opened them again and turned it. The man on the couch looked up at the sound. Jane stared at him, his hand still on the handle.

'Paddy' Alex Jane said, a nervous smile on his lips as he stood up.

Jane continued to look at him. It had been eighteen years since he'd last seen him. There were more wrinkles on his face now and his hair was pure white. He looked smaller than he remembered him and had put on some weight around his middle. He was dressed in an open necked shirt and trousers. Both looked like they had seen better days but were freshly ironed. His shoes bore black stains but were polished. Jane closed the door behind him, putting his back to it.

'What do you want?' he asked coldly. He wasn't about to call him 'dad'.

Alex moved forward but stopped in his tracks when he caught the icy glare Jane gave him.

'Paddy-'

'I prefer Patrick, I always have.'

Alex nodded nervously. 'Okay, fine. Patrick. It's...it's been a while, eh?' he said, trying a smile.

Jane ignored the attempt at conversation. 'How did you find me and what do you want?'

Alex shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. 'You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?'

Jane huffed derisively and raised his eyebrows. 'If you don't tell me why you're here then I'm leaving. I have plans I intend on keeping.'

'So, FBI, huh? Never thought I'd see the day a Jane entered Law Enforcement' Alex said.

Jane nodded. 'You have one more minute. If you want to waste it with fruitless small talk then by all means continue.'

Alex sat on the couch again, his fingers moving around his wedding ring nervously. It was a habit Jane himself had in times of stress when he had wore his band and in that instant he hated how traits could be passed on through genes. Jane looked at the band again. It wasn't the one he wore when he had been married to his mother. Jane approached him to get a closer look. This one was gold too but had a pattern engraved around it. Alex looked up at him to see his son's puzzled expression. He looked down at his band. 'This is why I'm here. My wife's gone missing.'

Jane shrugged. It didn't surprise him that he had found someone to marry him again. He could be quite the charmer when he wanted to be. 'Missing? She probably saw sense and decided to walk away. I'm sure you can find a replacement quickly enough, even at your age.'

Alex got to his feet suddenly, ire in his eyes, making Jane back off. Memories flooded back to him of his father threatening him and pulling him by the scruff of his shirt. 'You think this is some kind of joke? My wife's missing!'

After a moment Jane moved forward again. 'Nice act, try a little more conviction towards the end.'

Alex stared at him in stunned silence.

Jane raised his eyebrows. 'I'm not afraid of you anymore, old man. Whatever you're selling I'm not buying.'

He began to walk out of the room.

'Patrick, wait. Please.'

Jane stopped in his tracks. This was the first time in his life his father had said that word to him. He turned around again. 'What do you expect me to do?'

'You...you work for the FBI. Local police have been no help, she's been gone two days now. Patrick, I know you think this is some kind of a con but...I swear to you it's not.'

Jane studied his face, trying to read him but his mind was too mixed up with memories, hurt and anger to get an accurate reading. 'You honestly think I'm going to believe a word you say?'

Alex nodded. 'No. I don't. But look into the facts, you'll see I'm telling you the truth.'

Jane thought for a moment. 'What's her name?'

Alex looked relieved instantly so Jane put a hand up. 'Don't think for a minute I believe any of this. I'm just intrigued to see when you're going to try to stiff me out of some money.'

Alex looked him in the eyes. 'Her name's Hannah. We live in Scottsdale, Arizona.' He pulled out his driving licence. 'Here's our address. Check it out.'

Jane took the driving licence from him, memorising the address before handing it back to him. 'I'll be back. Stay here.'

As he went to walk out the door Alex said, 'Wait. There's something you should know before you check it out. Something you'll probably find out when you look into us.'

Jane turned again and raised his eyes in a question.

Alex looked from side to side before looking at him again. 'I have a daughter with Hannah. You...you have a half sister, Paddy.'

**A/N: I know, a cliffhanger already, sorry! Interested to hear what you think so far. Has Alex turned over a new leaf with a new life or is it all a con?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Suspicion

Before Jane had a chance to react Alex pulled out a photograph from his wallet. He handed it to Jane who looked into the eyes of a teenage girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked happy, smiling for the camera.

Jane handed the photograph back to him. 'You could have got this out of a photo frame or, more likely, just stole the wallet with the photo inside.'

'And why would I do that? What's my angle?'

Jane shrugged. 'What better way to enlist my help than with the thought that I'd be helping find my half-sister's mother and not your wife?'

Alex shook his head. 'Jesus, I really did a number on you, didn't I when you were growing up? I know I taught you to look at everyone as a mark but I'm not that man anymore...I've changed, son.'

Jane's eyes fastened to his father's at the mention of the last word. 'Please. At least give me enough respect to spare me the hearts and flowers routine.'

Just then Lisbon entered the room. Jane shook his head slightly and glared at her. She glanced at Jane and then the other man standing opposite him before looking back at Jane. She could see the similarity instantly in their stance as well as the colour of their eyes. Neither man spoke.

When she realised Jane wasn't going to make an introduction she said, 'Hey...I...um...I wanted to go over your statement on the Johnson case, Jane.'

Jane raised his eyes. 'Oh? I thought you got everything you needed earlier.'

Lisbon looked at him beseechingly. 'Um...no. Can I talk to you outside?'

Alex interrupted, 'Patrick, maybe your secretary can look into things for us? Give us a chance to catch up properly? There's a lot I want to say to you.'

At the mention of Lisbon being his secretary Jane's lips curled into an involuntary smile while Lisbon looked stunned by the comment.

Jane smiled at her, 'Now, my dear, you know you have everything you need. Why don't you just get back to work? You'll need to start thinking for yourself one of these days. Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around at all. But then you are adept at tea-making. I'll have a cup if you're making any.'

The pleading look from her had now turned into a glare of her own. She reached past him and outstretched her hand to Alex. 'Hi, I'm Teresa Lisbon. I'm not a secretary, especially not his. I'm an FBI Agent.'

Jane shook his head. He should have known she wasn't going to not get in the middle of this.

Alex shook her hand, 'Teresa Lisbon? It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a beautiful name. I apologise for the error. Sometimes I forget how the world has moved on.'

'That's fine really. Mr Jane, is it?'

He nodded. 'Yes. But please call me Alex. You and Patrick work together?'

'Yeah, we do.'

'You have my condolences' he said, smiling.

Jane rolled his eyes. 'Okay, that's enough. Teresa, can I have a word with you outside, please.' He looked at his father. 'You. Stay here.'

He was at the door and opening it for her before she had a chance to reply. Lisbon nodded to Alex. 'It was um...good to meet you.'

Alex smiled and nodded. 'You too, Agent Lisbon.'

* * *

Jane stood outside the door, tapping his foot on the ground. He shook his head at her. 'What did I say about leaving me to it?'

'What was I supposed to do? Just work away and not know what that man was saying to you?'

'The next time you remind me of how I stick my nose into everyone else's business do me a favour. Remember this.'

She glowered at him. 'I'm not just anybody, Jane. I'm your partner. In every sense of the word. Don't even think about shutting me out of this.'

He sighed and nodded, conceding her point. 'I wasn't going to shut you out, Teresa. I just don't want you anywhere near that man.'

'You think I can't handle myself? I've met plenty of conmen in my time.'

'Yes you have but he'll latch on to you, believe me. Teresa, your goodness and honesty shines out like a beacon to a man like that. He'll use every trick in the book to gain your sympathy.'

They looked at each other for a moment before Jane looked to the ground, the irony of his words on how he had treated her sometimes throughout the years not lost on either of them.

He looked back up at her, softness to his tone now. 'Especially when he figures out we don't just work together. He'll use that as leverage for you to get me to do what he wants.'

'How stupid do you think I am? He's not going to come between us. Now, what does he want?'

Jane filled her in on the conversation they'd had so far.

'So...you might have a sister?'

Jane shrugged. 'Half-sister. Might being the operative word.'

'What age do you think she is?'

'Dunno. Looked around thirteen, fourteen, something like that.'

'Wow...this is...wow.'

'You see what's happening already? He's hooked you already with that yarn.'

'Jane, you don't know for sure that he isn't telling the truth about all of this. What if this woman has gone missing? Let's go find out.'

Jane nodded and followed her back to the bullpen.

* * *

As Lisbon made some calls to the Scottsdale Police Department and searched public records Jane lay on his couch. His thoughts turned to the sister he might have. He had thought over the years that his father had more than likely spawned another child but now he was faced with the real possibility. He couldn't help but wonder what her life was like. He wondered if she was as unhappy as he was at that age. If she was part of his act like he had been. Whatever act he was performing nowadays.

Lisbon turned around to him. 'Okay, it's true, Hannah Jane was reported missing two days ago. She and your father have been married for fifteen years. Aisling Jane is fourteen, she's living at home with them, attends the local High School.'

Jane nodded, still lying on the couch. He hadn't even asked his father what her name was. And he had been married to this woman for fifteen years. He didn't know how to begin processing this flood of information.

So he replied with the only thing he was certain of, 'Well, he's hardly going to come here unless he filed a missing persons report, Lisbon. He's not stupid. It's the first thing he knew we'd check.'

Lisbon moved forward in her chair so her face was close to his. He turned his head, smiling at her softly, giving her a look that he hoped conveyed he was doing okay.

'When was the last time you saw him?' she asked quietly.

Jane sat up on the couch, patting the cushion beside him. Lisbon sat on it, her hand touching his in between them. 'Eighteen years ago.'

She nodded. 'You were married to Angela and had Charlotte by then.'

'Yes.'

He looked to the ground before looking back at her. 'I hadn't seen him since we left the carny a few years before. He showed up one day at our house. Luckily Angela and Charlotte were out so it was just me.'

Jane sighed before continuing. 'I had made some money by then obviously. We were doing pretty well financially and I was starting to get some TV gigs. I presume that's where he saw me and why he looked me up.'

'He asked you for money.'

'Naturally. Told me I owed him for running out on the act like I did.'

'Jane, I'm so sorry.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Why? It's not like I was under any illusion about who he was, Teresa. Who he still is. I expected nothing less.'

'Did you give it to him?'

Jane nodded. 'On the basis that he would never contact me again. Me or my family.'

'What about when Angela and Charlotte-What about after Red John, didn't you hear from him then?'

'Why would I? I was out of the psychic game and a wreck. He wouldn't have got much out of me. And, to be honest, even if he had reappeared I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him. Same as now.'

Lisbon nodded, squeezing his hand.

'So, what about now? What do you want to do about his wife going missing?'

He shrugged, leaning back on the couch and thinking for a moment. 'There are three possibilities the way I see it. Number one, she really is missing. Maybe an abduction, something like that. Don't know why at this stage but let's say that's true. She's been gone for over 48 hours already. You know what that normally means.'

Lisbon nodded. 'Yeah, if someone isn't found in the first 24 hours they're normally already dead.'

He nodded. 'Number two. She had enough and left him. But if the daughter is still at home that makes that scenario more unlikely. Although not outside the realms of possibility. Especially if his daughter has grown up to be anything like him.'

He continued, 'Number three and this is my preferred option at the moment, she's not missing at all. My father and she have set up this ruse together. She's in hiding somewhere, probably planning on being discovered once he has enough publicity and public support on his side. That's why he's here, to garner said support. Media are more likely to take an interest if the feds are involved. She's miraculously found and, et voila, plenty of money to be gained from the resulting interviews.'

Lisbon shook her head. 'You think she'd worry her daughter like that? I can't see it.'

'She might be in on the con too. A family affair. I was doing much worse for him at that age.'

'Jane-'

'No, Lisbon.'

'No to what?'

'Please don't say you want us to go to Scottsdale. Phone the local Feds up if you want, ask for a favour or whatever. Let them be the suckers in this whole thing. Not us.'

'You're not interested in meeting your sister?'

'Half-sister. And we don't know for sure that she is.'

'So let's find out.'

Jane shook his head and sighed loudly. 'I knew Yosemite was too good to be true. You prefer to spend our vacation on a wild goose chase? If I say no you'll probably go without me anyway, won't you? You have that look about you. So...fine. But don't think this is going to turn into some family reunion, Lisbon. It's far from that. And we bring a DNA test with us. It'll be interesting to see the reaction to that.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews so far. Aisling is an Irish name and pronounced 'Ash-ling' for those who aren't sure. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Arrangements

As soon as Jane had agreed Lisbon got off the couch and went back to her desk. 'Okay, I'll get things organised here, travel arrangements and so on and finish off the reports on the Johnson case. Do you want to speak to Abbott? If we're going to be helping local P.D. then he'll need to know about it even if we are doing it in our spare time. And then you need to tell your father what's going on.'

Jane nodded and sighed. 'Yeah, okay, I'll let them both know.' He got off his couch. 'This should be interesting.'

* * *

'Your father?' Abbott said after Jane explained what had happened earlier.

Jane shifted in his chair. 'Yeah. So we'll be talking to local police. On the off chance that this is for real we thought you should know.'

'He was carny like you, wasn't he?'

Jane got out of the chair. Whilst he and Abbott had grown closer this past year he still didn't want to talk about his private life and especially his past to anyone else. He still found it a struggle to confide in Lisbon some of the time. 'Yeah, he was. So, we all good here?'

Abbott shrugged. 'As long as you're doing it on your own time and not going to cause any more trouble than you normally do then fine.'

As Jane was about to walk out of his office, Abbott said, 'One piece of advice, Jane. You may be too close to this to get an accurate read of the situation. Listen to Lisbon. She's got good cop instincts as you know. If he is on the level then there might be an innocent woman's life at risk.'

* * *

Alex Jane was pacing the room when Jane arrived back. 'So, you find anything?'

'Well, if you're asking if your story checks out then you already know it does. If we're going to help in this there are three conditions.'

Alex shrugged. 'Okay, what are they?'

'First. You do things our way. Whatever we says goes. Second. No lies. I know that's going to be a problem but if I find one lie from you in any of this we leave. Third. No press. If I see reporters at your house after we arrive there we're leaving you to it.'

'What does the press have to do with things?' Alex shook his head. 'You think that's the con. That we've set this up together to get money for our story when she's found.'

Jane shrugged. 'It's a good scam. FBI would help sell it. How could I not think that? And you denying it just now? Could be a double bluff for all I know.'

'Jesus, Paddy. You've got more cynical the older you've got.'

Jane shrugged. 'So, we have a deal?'

Alex nodded. 'I don't have much of a choice if I need your help, do I? Hang on, though. Who's 'we'? It's not just you coming?'

Jane bristled for a moment. 'Um. No. My partner's coming too.'

Alex thought for a second. 'The lady fed? Teresa?'

'Her name is Agent Lisbon to you. And she's a hell of a lot tougher than you'd think to look at her. And she's worked with me for a long time so she'll see any of your tricks a mile off.'

'If she's okay with you then she's okay with me, I guess.'

'You don't have a choice in the matter. I have one more question. How did you find me? How did you know I worked for the FBI now?'

Alex nodded. 'Ah, that. Aisling. She's a whizz with computers. She googled you or something, found out you were working for the FBI in Austin.'

'I'm surprised you told her anything about me.'

Alex ran his hand through his hair. 'Well...I didn't for a while. But...well the news was on one day and you were on it. It was when you were acquitted of murdering Timothy Carter.'

Jane looked away. 'Oh, that.'

Alex cleared his throat. 'Anyway, the surname caught her attention and I guess she saw my reaction to the news story so she asked me straight out if you were a relation.'

Jane looked back at him and raised his eyebrows. 'And you gave her a straight answer?'

Alex shrugged. 'Told you I'd changed.'

Jane looked unconvinced. 'Mmm.'

'I was surprised when I saw that report. You always ran away from a fight when you were a kid. You know I have a lot of questions about that. Is that why you joined the CBI? To catch Red John? That's what I guessed when I saw the news report on Carter. He was supposed to be Red John but then they reported a couple of years later that someone called McAllister was Red John? And then you were wanted for _his_ murder? And now you work as an FBI agent despite your obvious involvement in killing two men?'

Jane shrugged. 'I'm a consultant, not an agent but the rest is none of your concern.'

'Patrick. You can't think I wouldn't be curious. My son, a murderer of all things? Jesus, I know I did some bad things in my time but-'

'You have no idea what you're taking about. You wouldn't understand but to be honest I couldn't care less what you think of me.'

Okay, I get you not wanting to talk to me but...Aisling...she's read those reports too. She's going to have the same questions for you.'

Jane nodded and looked away. 'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'

Alex put his hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane flinched but Alex's hand remained there as his father stared into his eyes. 'I'm sorry about Angie and Charlotte, son. I...didn't know when to bring to up. Or if you even wanted me to-'

Jane pulled away from him. 'I don't. Let's get back to Lisbon, see how the arrangements are going.'

* * *

As they reached the bullpen Lisbon glanced up and gave him a soft smile as both men approached.

Alex said, 'I believe you'll be joining us, Agent Lisbon. You sure you're ready to put up with two Jane men?' he said, a smile on his lips.

Lisbon saw that he shared the same habit as Jane. Putting on a smile when his world was crumbling. Well, _if_ it was crumbling or perhaps Jane was right and this was all a con.

Lisbon replied, smiling at him, 'Oh, I'm sure you won't be any trouble. If you are I'll just have to arrest you.'

Jane bit back a laugh. God he loved this woman.

Alex smiled until he realised she wasn't joking. 'I can see why you and my son get on so well together.'

Lisbon smiled back and Alex wandered over to the windows behind them just out of earshot.

She gestured for Jane to come closer and whispered, 'I'm almost done here. Do you want to get your stuff from The Silver Bucket as we'll be flying now? I have my stuff here already.'

'Please stop calling it that, Teresa. You know it offends me' he smiled.

She grinned back, making sure Alex was still far enough away not to hear them. 'How are you doing?'

'Oh, I'm fine. I'll talk to you about it later when we're alone. Can you watch him while I get my stuff?'

'Can't you take him with you? I have to get this report finished and our flight leaves in a couple of hours. I've booked him on with us by the way. No offence but...-'

Jane finished her sentence. '-But he's a Jane. You don't want him wandering off. Point taken. We'll be back soon.' He rubbed his thumb over hers and went to fetch his father.

* * *

As they arrived at the Airstream Alex let out a puff of admiration. 'Wow, this is yours?'

Jane nodded, opening the door.

As he packed some clothes for the trip to Scottsdale, switching out the jeans and T shirts he had in his bag that he planned on bringing for shirts and a couple of suits Alex nodded at the surroundings. 'This is like the one I wanted to buy, it's a great set up. Guess the carny lifestyle never left you at all, even with the fancy suits you wear nowadays.'

Jane continued packing, remaining silent. He remembered when his father had told him that he was intent on buying a new Airstream for them just like the one he had now. Only for him to gamble away the money Jane had raised for him to help him do so.

'So, Agent Lisbon, eh?' Alex said, a smirk on his lips.

Jane closed his eyes briefly. Lisbon was a terrible actress sometimes, he had hoped that his father hadn't noticed that smile she gave him when they had walked back into the bullpen. It wasn't the smile of a co-worker. 'What about her?' he replied, keeping his eyes on his bag.

'How long have you been seeing each other?'

Jane looked back at him. 'How is that any of your business?'

Alex shrugged. 'I'm happy for you, son. I'm glad you were able to find someone after Angela. You always liked a strong woman to keep you in check.'

Jane ignored the remark and ushered him outside, his bag over his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Jane meets his sibling next chapter, thanks for all the lovely reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Doubts

Jane sat next to Lisbon on the flight to Phoenix. When she had booked the tickets Lisbon had ensured his father was seated ten rows further ahead so she could talk to Jane alone. She leaned over in her seat.

'So, how are you really doing with all this?'

Jane shrugged, placing his hand on top of hers and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. 'It's a lot to get used to one afternoon. I'm not sure how I feel.'

'You still think he's lying? The missing persons report and the statements from him and his daughter seemed authentic to me.'

'Yeah...I know.' He sighed, put his head back on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He opened them again and put his arm around her. Lisbon, not one usually for public shows of affection, moved the arm rest from in between them so she could get closer to him.

'You really must be feeling sorry for me to allow this kind of behaviour on an aircraft' he smiled, his eyes closing again.

'Well, being on a plane always puts me in a romantic mood nowadays' she replied, her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled again. Both were silent for a minute, each remembering the night he stopped the plane in Florida six months before.

'I'm glad you're with me to help me through this.'

She smiled and looked up at him and he opened his eyes. 'Me too. You know you've really come on over the last few months.'

'Oh, how so?'

'Well, it wouldn't have been too long ago that you would have shut me out of this whole thing and just went off by yourself.'

He pulled her closer. 'I know, it's pathetic how needy you've made me' he smiled.

After a moment he added, 'He knows about us by the way.'

Lisbon nodded. 'It was that look I gave you wasn't it, when both of you came into the bullpen.'

'Yeah. But so what, I'm not ashamed of it and it was only a matter of time before he figured it out anyway. Just be careful with him. He's bound to quiz you about me. Don't let your guard down and tell him something he can use to his own benefit.'

'Do you know how paranoid you sound?'

Jane shrugged. 'Where he's concerned I have reason to be.'

'What did he say about us being together?'

'Just that he approved. That he was pleased I'd found someone after Angela.'

'Well that was nice of him.'

Jane raised his eyebrows at her.

'Jane, I'm just saying it was nice of him to say that. I'm not saying I'm going to believe every word that comes out of his mouth.'

He nodded. 'He asked about Red John. Well, in a way. He knows about what I did to Carter and McAllister.'

Lisbon swallowed. It was still difficult talking about anything to do with Red John for both of them. 'What did you tell him?'

'Nothing. But he's read the news reports, didn't surprise me that he knew. '

'Does Aisling know about any of it?'

Jane nodded and bit his lip. 'Apparently so.'

'If she is your sister you'll have to explain to her what happened. Why you did those things. She's fourteen, Jane. If she's not involved in any of this you'll need to tread carefully with her.'

He sighed and closed his eyes again.

* * *

After they touched down in Phoenix Jane and Lisbon rented a car to drive to Scottsdale. Lisbon dropped off Jane and his father off at his house. She was going to speak to local PD to obtain details of their investigation and talk to the officers involved before coming back later.

Alex and Jane walked up the stairs to his house. As he approached he saw flowers in the garden at the front. It was a modest house, Jane assumed two bedrooms going from its size but looked like it was in a nice neighbourhood. It was a far cry from the damp trailer that he had grown up in.

Before he opened the door Alex said to him, 'Look, you can take as many cracks at me as you like but Aisling's a different matter. She's worried sick about her mother.'

Jane nodded, stupefied that his father was talking in such protective tones about his child. 'Does she know I'm coming?'

'Yes, I called her before we boarded. She's...a little nervous to meet you so tread carefully.'

He rolled his eyes. That was the second time he had been told that in the last couple of hours.

As they entered the house Aisling came running out into the hallway. 'Dad! You're back, thank god.' She rushed up to him and embraced her father in a hug.

Jane watched from the door, his mouth wide open. His heart raced and he tried to calm it down so he could read their actions without bias. As far as he could see they were genuinely happy to see each other and couldn't find any trace of a trick or see if this greeting was their way of putting on a good show for him to sell the con. Of course, they could just be happy that their plan was working. A woman came out of what looked like the living room. She was in her seventies at least and nodded to Alex.

Alex said to her, 'Thank you for watching her Mrs Henderson, you're very kind.' He shot her a dazzling smile and the woman blushed. Jane rolled his eyes. He could still charm the birds from the trees when he wanted.

As the neighbour left, Jane nodding to her but foregoing an introduction Alex turned to him. Aisling stood beside her father, her large brown eyes staring at Jane.

'Aisling, honey, this is Patrick...Your brother.'

Jane walked closer to her and outstretched his hand. 'It's nice to meet you, Aisling.'

She nodded and shook his hand without saying anything. Jane moved his finger to her pulse point. He detected nervousness but nothing else.

Alex said, 'Ash, why don't you show Patrick into the living room, I'll go get us some drinks.' Just as he was turning away he turned back and looked at Jane. 'I'm...I'm sorry. What do you drink? I can't imagine it's still lemon soda.'

'Tea if you have it' Jane replied.

Alex nodded, a wry smile coming to his lips before going into the kitchen.

Aisling walked ahead of him. Her nervousness at this encounter was rubbing off on him and they stood in the middle of the living room for a few moments before she gestured for him to sit on the couch.

'So, you're in High School, then? How do you like it?' Jane said, hoping talking about herself would make her open up more.

'It's fine...You know what it's like I'm sure.' She fidgeted with her hands constantly, hardly making eye contact. This wasn't the time to tell her he really had no idea what High School was like having never attended one.

Jane got up and looked at a photograph on the mantelpiece. His father, Aisling and presumably her mother smiling for a family photo. A bout of jealousy of this seemingly happy family unit that he had been holding back hit Jane like a freight train.

'Can you find her?' Aisling asked, looking up at him with teary eyes.

He immediately felt guilty for feeling jealous of this girl's apparently normal life. 'I'm going to do my best.'

Aishling pushed her shoulders back. 'Good. Do you have it with you?'

Jane frowned. 'Have what?'

'The DNA test. You don't know for sure that we're related and you work for the FBI so I'm sure that was the first thing that came to mind when you found out you might have a half sister. As you can see I take after my mother, not my father so I can see why you'd wonder. Also dad...well...he said he wasn't a good father to you growing up. That you would be suspicious of his motives for bringing you here. I just thought we should get that part settled with at least.' After she spoke she let out a long breath, relieved to have gotten her thoughts off her chest.

Jane stared at her. She looked nothing like him or his father but there was something about the way she spoke that he instinctively knew she was his sister. But he told himself that this was Alex Jane's daughter too and his suspicions about this whole situation were too high still for him to completely ignore them. He nodded and pulled out the DNA test kit from his jacket pocket. It was a clear plastic case with a long cotton bud inside.

She took it from him and took the stick out. 'In my mouth, right? Just like on TV?' she asked.

He nodded, studying her expression for any hints of deception or nervousness at taking the test. He could find none.

She put it into her mouth and moved it around before pulling it out. 'Is that enough?'

Jane nodded and shrugged. 'Yeah, that should do it. Should get the results in a couple of days.'

As she was putting the stick back into the tube Alex appeared with a tray of tea, coffee and water. 'What the hell's going on here?' he asked Jane.

Aisling replied, 'It's okay dad, it was my idea. It's just a DNA test.'

Alex ignored his daughter and faced off to Jane. 'Well my daughter didn't have one so I presume you brought it with you. What did I tell you about taking things easy with her?'

'What did you expect? For me to take your word on the matter!'

'If I didn't think I needed your help to find Hannah I'd kick you to hell out of here for pulling that trick!'

'I'm more than happy to go if that's how you feel!'

Ashling shouted, 'Will you two stop this!' She turned to her father. 'Dad, you said he could help. Please...give him a chance.'

Jane looked down and then back at her as Alex apologised to his daughter, kissing her on the head. 'Sorry, sweetheart, the last couple of days...' He looked back at Jane. 'I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm...we're both worried sick. Can you help?'

Jane regarded both of them. If this was a con they deserved Oscars but then again the best con artists had to be better than any actors ever could ever be. 'I'll need to see your bedroom first' he said to his father.

'Why?'

'It's what I do.'

'So, is this what you do for the FBI? Snoop around people's houses?'

Jane shrugged. 'Pretty much amongst other things.'

Alex showed him into his bedroom. Jane walked around, trying to get himself into a state of mind that he was looking around a stranger's house and not his father's. Alex leaning on the doorframe watching him was doing nothing to help matters.

'Can you leave me to it?' he said to his father as he brushed his fingers across some jewellery on the dressing table.

'How do I know you won't steal something if I leave you alone in here?'

Jane glanced at him quickly to find his father smiling at him. Jane shook his head, almost smiling back.

'You still have the X ray eyes, I see. So, what do you see?'

'I never claimed to have X ray eyes. I just pay attention.'

Alex nodded. 'So, what kind of a life do you see that we have?'

Jane sighed, looking around the room. 'From what I can see it looks like a good enough one. Happily married, not too much money around but you get by. Your wife works, you don't. Or if you do it's casually. You don't perform much anymore but you still like to put on a show sometimes. Probably entertain with some magic tricks and the like. Birthday parties and so on.' He turned to his father. 'How'd I do so far?'

His father nodded. 'Pretty damn well. It's no wonder you made a fortune as a psychic. So, you believe my story now?'

Jane shrugged. 'You know what I'd look for. If this is a scam you're not going to leave any evidence in here of it being one.'

Alex replied 'You never could admit when you were wrong.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who are reviewing and following this story. Really pleased you like it. Lisbon will feature more in the next chapter. **

**P.S. Hope everyone who watched the first episode of season 7 last night loved it as much as I did! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Tea &amp; Taking Charge

After looking around the bedroom Jane went back to the living room and took a sip of his tea. He noticed a smile form on his father's lips again as he did so.

'That's the second time you've looked at me like that tonight. What is it about me drinking tea you find so amusing?'

Alex nodded, pursing his lips. 'I suppose you wouldn't remember. Your mother...she loved tea too. She had a kettle continuously on the boil. Our trailer smelt of tea until the day she died.'

Jane found it difficult to keep his face emotionless and looked away from his father. Somewhere in his mind a repressed memory came to him of his mother with her arm around him reading him a book, the smell of tea on her breath as she spoke. He fought back the urge to flee or to look vulnerable that his father's words had affected him so profoundly. He supposed her death made him try to forget as much as possible about her, the hurt of her dying when he was so young too much for him to take at that age. But his subconscious had clearly connected the smell and taste of tea with comfort and a sense of love.

The first recollection he ever had of drinking it was when he had found Angela and Charlotte murdered. He was in shock naturally and couldn't speak to the officers who came to his house that night at first. Then one of the cops had brought him a cup of strong sweet tea. He remembered that moment like it was yesterday, of him grasping the sides of the cup and breathing in its smell. It was only after he took a sip that he found the strength to talk to them. That first cup as an adult (and pretty much every one since) had soothed him. Drinking it had enabled him to form coherent thoughts and calm him when he was at his most angry or upset. The aroma always had that effect on him. Now he knew why.

Just then a knock came to the door, allowing him to take a long breath as his father went to answer it.

Alex smiled when he saw Lisbon, ushering her inside. 'He's in the living room with Aisling' he said, allowing her to go in front of him.

When she got to the living room Jane was drinking a cup of tea. His posture was calm but she had picked up his tells by now and she saw an anxiety on his face that was relieved when he saw her. He smiled at her, obviously gratified that she was back. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw how much he needed her and smiled back. Jane nodded to her and got off the couch, putting the teacup down, his hand rattling the china slightly.

'Lisbon...Teresa...this is Aisling.' he said, motioning to the girl sitting opposite him. He paused a second, unsure of whether to say she was his sister so he left it at that.

'Aisling, this is Teresa Lisbon. She's my partner.' He left it unsaid for her to infer he meant it in a professional or private way, or both.

Lisbon walked over to her, a little nervous if this really was Jane's sibling. 'Hi, Aisling. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. We're going to do everything we can to find her.'

Lisbon had decided to keep the statement vague. If this woman was genuinely missing it was close to sixty hours since she had last been seen and the last thing she wanted to offer this young girl was unsubstantiated hope.

Aisling nodded. 'Thank you, Agent Lisbon.'

'Call me Teresa, okay?' she said, unable to control the compassion she immediately felt for this girl as her large brown eyes stared at her. They were a completely different colour to Jane's but she had inherited the Jane intense gaze evidently. She glanced over at Jane who nodded imperceptibly, realising he had figured out the similarity himself.

Lisbon saw Jane shake his leg as he stood beside her. It was obvious he wanted some space from whatever had gone on since he entered the house. She cleared her throat, putting on her best professional tone. 'Jane, can I talk to you outside for a few minutes, just want to update you on what I've found out.'

She saw the relief wash over his face once again and he nodded. 'Sure, Lisbon, it's a nice night, let's go out on the porch.'

Alex interjected, 'Don't we have a right to know what's going on?'

Lisbon turned to him, 'You will when the time is right. If you don't mind staying here we'll need to question you and Aisling when we come back. It's procedure not to involve family members in current cases.' She knew she sounded like a heartless bitch but she needed to try to keep a level head in this investigation as it was obvious Jane was struggling to.

Before Alex had a chance to speak again she walked down the hallway to the front door.

* * *

When they got outside Jane pulled her around the corner of the house so they couldn't be seen from inside. He embraced her in a tight hug. He didn't say anything and nor did she to begin with and just held him tight. He pulled back from her and exhaled. 'Sorry' he mumbled. 'This is...it's harder than I expected.'

'Hey, you don't have to apologise. I can't imagine what's going on in your head with all of this. How was it with Aisling?'

He shrugged, 'Okay I guess.' He handed her the DNA test. 'We can overnight it to the lab on the way to the hotel. You've got mine already for comparison, right?'

She nodded. 'You asked for this already?'

'Didn't have to. She assumed I'd bring one to make sure.'

'Well that's...mature I guess. But you believe it's true even without this, don't you?'

He nodded and bit his lip. 'Better to make sure than to accept it on a hunch.'

'What did you find out at the police station?' he said after a moment.

'Everything checks out. Local police say your father hasn't been in any sort of trouble apart from a couple of parking tickets. He does magic tricks sometimes but apart from that he's pretty much retired. He even performed at a police function last year they told me.'

Jane looked at her and shook his head, surprise in his face. 'Did they check to make sure nothing was stolen afterwards?'

She shrugged. 'They said he and his wife are...well they're devoted to each other and that he was distraught when she went missing. If this is a con then...it's a hell of a good one.'

Jane sighed and nodded, running his hand across his face. 'Yeah...I know.'

'You believe him, that she really is missing?'

Jane shrugged. 'I can't find any reason not to at the moment. Believe me I've tried.'

Lisbon nodded, taking charge when she saw Jane's shoulders droop. 'Okay, then we proceed on that basis. Until we find a reason otherwise. We investigate like we would any other missing person. I've got the footage from the mall the day she was last seen to see if there's something that was missed. I've also emailed a copy to Wylie, see if he can find anything on the reflective surfaces, an image of someone watching her or something like that. She works as a nurse so we'll talk to her colleagues at the hospital, ask them if there was any trouble at home or if they're aware of any enemies she might have or someone with a grudge against her. And...we'll need to talk to your father and Aisling, see if their stories still stack up with what they told the officers at the time or if they remember something now that they didn't say then.'

He looked at her, awe in his eyes as she took control of the case and gave him the focus he needed. 'Okay, Lisbon. Then let's get to it' he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So many apologies for not updating this story sooner, real life has hit me squarely on the head over the last couple of weeks and even more apologies for this being a shortish chapter. A little M rated material here but nothing too explicit. I will be updating more regularly again so thank you to all of you who haven't given up and are enjoying this story. **

* * *

Chapter 7 – Questions &amp; Comfort

Lisbon took the lead in questioning Alex and Aisling over Hannah's disappearance whilst Jane sat beside her, reading their responses to the questions posed. Alex was annoyed at first, a typical reaction from someone who had already given their statement to the police two days ago. He glanced at Jane sporadically as Lisbon spoke; an expression on his face Jane couldn't help but read as disappointment, silently asking him if repeated questioning over his wife's disappearance was the pinnacle of his talents now. He was surprised how unaffected he was by it but judged that he had seen the same look from his father on many an occasion before. Lisbon nodded at his responses, scribbling some notes on a notepad in front of her, her tone professional and curt. Alex Jane told Lisbon exactly what he had told the police when he had reported her missing. He had last seen his wife two days previously as she left to begin her shift at the nearby hospital. From the information Lisbon had gleamed since, she had completed her shift and was last seen in a shopping mall where she had met her daughter to take her shopping for a dress for a school dance that she was due to attend in the next few weeks.

Lisbon continued the questioning. 'So, Aisling, what happened when you got to the dress shop?'

Aisling shrugged, a little bothered that she had to go over this story again but Lisbon added softly, 'I know it's a pain to have to go over all this again but you were upset when you first talked to the police, you may have missed something that seemed inconsequential then but might be important.'

Aisling nodded, sniffing and looked at Lisbon with teary eyes. 'Sorry, I understand. When we got there mom kept showing me these dresses that she liked for me.' She stopped suddenly and bit her lip.

'But you wanted something a little more...grown up.' Lisbon smiled at her and a silent understanding passed between them as Aisling smiled back shyly.

Lisbon didn't have the luxury of knowing what her mother's reaction would have been when she had approached those awkward teenage years where hormones were rampaging and the need to push your parents' boundaries was overwhelming but she had friends who had gone through the same feelings as the girl facing her.

Aisling blushed, 'Yes. Nothing too much, you know but...'

'You didn't want to look like you were going to Sunday school. So what happened?'

'I went into the changing room to try on a couple of dresses. One she liked and one I liked.' She blushed and shrugged, 'I can talk her round pretty easily sometimes to my way of thinking.'

Lisbon heard a soft grunt from Jane and turned around to see him smiling at the girl. He said, 'Must be a genetic trait, that ability.'

Aisling opened her mouth and then closed it again, unsure if Jane had just admitted to her that he thought they were related or if she was referring to their father. She chose to smile and tilted her head to him.

Lisbon asked, 'So?'

Aisling nodded, 'So I tried on both dresses and she let me get the one I wanted. She went to the cash register to pay for it and I went outside to text a couple of friends. She came back out and told me that she had to take care of something and passed me the dress.'

'What did she have to take care of?'

Aisling immediately began to cry but tried to hold it together. 'I...I didn't ask. I was too busy on my phone and too excited about the dress. She told me to meet her in a coffee shop around the corner in an hour.'

She gulped for some air. 'I waited two hours and called her phone after the first one but it went straight to voicemail every time. That was...that was the last time I saw her.'

Alex had heard this story before and took his daughter into his arms, kissing the top of her head. 'It wasn't your fault, Ash. You couldn't have known.'

Jane breathed deeply, the image in front of him an anomaly that he still couldn't make sense of.

* * *

As they left the house and got into the car Lisbon shook her head. 'Everything fits pretty much.'

Jane nodded, staring into space for a second before responding, 'Mmm. Maybe we'll find something on the mall footage.'

After overnighting the DNA tests to the lab and getting something to eat in a fast food restaurant they arrived at their hotel after 11pm. It had been a hell of a day and Jane sat on the end of bed after tossing his jacket to a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands. He stretched his shoulders and sighed. Lisbon threw her jacket on top of his and got her laptop out of her bag, placing it on the table in the room.

She was going to start going over the mall footage after getting a shower to wake her up. As she passed Jane he moved his hands from his face and took one of hers in one of his, squeezing it tightly. His stared at the floor but brought her knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them gently. She stood in front of him, running her free hand through his hair. He sighed contentedly and pulled her closer to him so his mouth was facing her stomach. He kissed it through her blouse softly, removing his hand from hers and placing both his hands on her hips as he continued to kiss her stomach. Lisbon continued the comforting motion with both hands now, stroking his curls gently. Neither of them spoke but no words were necessary. She knew he just needed to get lost in her body, to stop all the thoughts for a little while that had been flooding his head all day.

**A little M rated from now on but nothing too explicit**

She felt her blouse be released slowly from her pants and Jane unbutton the last three buttons so her stomach was bare. He continued his kisses, soft and loving but with an underlying passion to them and she closed her eyes, lost in this slow display of tenderness. He moved off the bed and knelt in front of her, helping her out of her shoes and socks as she used his shoulders for leverage. He glanced up at her at last and she smiled down at him, running her hand across his cheek. He kissed its palm and then moved his fingers to the button of her pants, releasing it gradually and then pulling her zipper down. He pulled her pants down and helped her out of them. Lisbon removed her blouse and tossed it on the floor behind her. He began to kiss her smooth toned legs, running his fingers up and down their underside, causing goose pumps to appear and for Lisbon to begin to breathe heavily. His kisses trailed to her inner thigh, becoming more pronounced on her skin. Lisbon braced herself as he removed her panties and his hands moved to her ass, circling small patterns on her cheeks as his kisses moved upwards from her thigh. She gasped as he began to use his tongue on her, slow, soft sweeping gestures that were then replaced with quicker and more prominent ones. Her breath soon became ragged as she struggled for control until she gave in and allowed the orgasm to take her, Jane holding her steady with his hands on her hips as it approached as it made her body shake and shudder. As she came down from her high Jane continued to kiss her, softly again, trailing kisses on her stomach and standing up, caressing her back and kissing her breasts as he got up and enveloping her in an embrace that ended with his arms wrapped around her and his face in the crook of her neck. She held onto him tightly and she shook her head. It should have been her comforting him after the day he had instead of the other way around.

He mumbled into her neck. 'Stop thinking so hard, Teresa. This was what I wanted. What I needed.'

He moved his head and kissed her gently on the lips. 'I love to see you happy' he shrugged, by way of an explanation.

She kissed him back, 'I want to make you happy too, Patrick.'

'You always do.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for all of you who have read and reviewed this story, your lovely comments make me realise why I love doing this so much!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Battling Defences

Later that night Jane's head lay on top of Lisbon's chest as her arms circled his shoulders, caressing them gently, her even heartbeat at his ear enabling him to find some rest, if not sleep.

'What did you think of her?' he asked softly.

'I...I like her. I was surprised at how...I mean from what you've told me about him...I didn't expect to find...'

'A normal family unit' Jane finished her sentence.

Lisbon nodded. 'Whatever 'normal' means but...yeah, I guess so. What do you think made him change from the man you knew growing up?'

'Assuming he has changed I have no idea' Jane replied nonchalantly.

'Maybe you should talk to him about it' she said, biting her lip, knowing those words could cause two reactions in Jane. Quietness or anger.

Silence ensued for a few moments and Lisbon closed her eyes briefly. She didn't want to push him into having a conversation with his father he wasn't ready for but she had seen and felt how the man's sudden reappearance had affected him. It would have been easier if he had simply been the man he knew but this new version had clearly unsettled her partner and comforting him was at best only a temporary solution.

'I'm not trying to tell you what to do, Patrick. I just think it'll be better if you understood what made him change.'

Silence filled the air again and Lisbon wondered for a split second if Jane had fallen asleep. She moved slightly so she could see his face but as she did so he moved off her chest and back to his side of the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

'Jane-'

'I know you're trying to help but I'm not ready, Teresa' he said quietly, his eyes still looking up. 'And even if I were it doesn't matter why, or if, he's changed. It doesn't change anything that happened back then.'

She nodded and sighed, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand on his chest. She was relieved when he placed his on top of hers and brought his other arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. He chuckled lightly, surprising her and said, 'Didn't I once tell you that some things can't be fixed.'

She snuggled closer into him. 'I think I proved you wrong on that eventually.'

He sighed, kissing the top of her head again, 'Mmm, I guess you did, somewhat at least.' Both knew that a part of Jane would always be broken. He still held onto guilt over his family's death but when Lisbon and he became friends he felt his life was bearable again. When that friendship had turned into them being lovers he realised that his life was no longer just bearable, but it could be and now was a happy one.

'Does that mean you'll talk to him?' she countered.

'Perhaps.'

She nodded and smiled, it may have been a deflection to get her off the topic but it was better than a straight out 'no'.

* * *

After sleeping for a few hours Lisbon woke first, finding Jane's arm around her waist, his soft breaths on her shoulder tickling her. She moved carefully to avoid waking him and got out of the bed. He made a muffled noise but didn't wake and turned around to the other side of the bed.

After getting dressed and leaving a note for him she found a coffee shop not far from their hotel and brought some beverages back to the room. When she arrived back she heard the shower running.

'Jane?' she called out.

'Who else were you expecting in the shower?' he called back. She smiled, hearing the laughter in his tone. It was a front but at this moment she was glad of it.

'I brought you back some tea' she called, sipping her coffee and starting up her laptop.

'I love you' he called back, making her heart skip a beat as it usually did when he told her that.

She had never got around to checking the mall footage and felt a little guilty. Wylie had offered to go through it in his spare time when she had called him the day before and she wanted to at least have done the same.

As she began to press play on the tape Jane walked into the room, a towel around his waist and his blond curls dripping onto the carpet as he dried his hair. He grinned at her as she sat looking at him open mouthed before blushing and lowering her head to the screen.

He sauntered over to her and kissed her cheek, the mintiness of his breath making her want to pull him into a full blown kiss.

'Thanks for the tea' he smirked at her, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

'You're dripping on the keys' she replied, making sure not to look up at him.

He chortled and took a sip of his tea. 'You do an old man's confidence a world of good, Teresa Lisbon.'

'Like you need it' she replied, under her breath.

She saw him smile again out of the corner of her eye. 'I'm just about to start going over the mall footage, want to help?'

He began to dress and replied, 'Meh, not really, can't imagine I'll see something on it you or Wylie won't. I was going to head over to the hospital; speak to some of her co-workers.'

'You okay going on your own?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. If you find something on the footage you think I should see let me know.'

'Will do.'

* * *

By all accounts Hannah Jane (saying his/her surname to someone and not referring to himself strange for him) was a kind and caring woman. Her friends at the hospital were shocked by her disappearance and told him it was totally out of character for her just to have left her family. He heard the word 'devoted' more than once as he talked to them. He fielded questions on his own identity, many of the workers there intrigued that Alex Jane had another child no one seemed to know anything about. As he talked to her best friend Laurie Williams he could see she was holding something back. She had said the same as all the others but Jane knew there was something she was keeping from him. She was obviously a caffeine addict much like Lisbon by the smell of it on her breath and the drops of it that covered her shoes. He found her again at the coffee shop in the hospital after speaking to her other colleagues. She wore her hospital scrubs and was in her sixties, a little wide around the middle and had short grey hair.

'Hey Laurie, double shot, is it? Let me get that for you.'

She faltered for a second before recognising him again. 'Mr...Patrick. Sorry, I thought you'd left.'

He shrugged, 'Just on my way, just wanted to get a cup of tea first.' He ordered the drinks, asking Laurie to pass him the milk that sat beside her as they were served. She did so and he said, 'Join me', moving over to a table near him, the words coming out more of a statement than a request.

He could see her hesitate for a second and he smiled warmly at her, pulling out a chair opposite him. She sat down and took a sip of her coffee, closing her eyes as she did so.

'You remind me of my girlfriend when you do that' he said, smiling. 'She's addicted to the stuff, too.'

The woman blushed. She was almost twenty years older than him but was instantly charmed. 'She's a lucky woman' she smiled back, raising her eyes.

He grinned at her and shrugged. 'Believe me I'm the lucky one.'

She smiled warmly at him and exhaled. 'I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't help more earlier. It's just terrible about Hannah, I'm worried sick.'

Jane nodded, sipping his tea and studying her expressions. He leaned forward in the chair and stared into her eyes. 'What are you afraid of, Laurie?'

'If something's happened to her, of course. What else?'

'If that's the case then why haven't you told me everything you know?' he said softly.

She turned her head away and then looked into her coffee.

'I can tell you're a good person, Laurie. And that you care for Hannah. You've known her a long time, yes?'

She nodded. 'Ten years.'

'Something happened recently. She was behaving out of character.'

She looked at him, surprised that he'd hit the nail on the head. 'It's...It's...probably nothing.'

'Let me be the judge of that.'

She sighed and began to move her hands around the cup. She looked up at him. 'She's my best friend.'

He nodded. 'She was involved in something she shouldn't have been, was that it?'

Laurie shrugged. 'I...I don't know for sure. But...but she told me last week that she might need me to cover for her. So I did...a couple of times. When I asked her why she said it was better I didn't know.'

'Cover for her? How?'

She faltered again and Jane placed his hand on hers. 'I might be Alex Jane's son but we're not close, far from it, in fact. Whatever you tell me he'll only hear if he needs to. My priority is finding Hannah, Aisling's mother, not on spying for him.'

Laurie nodded and exhaled deeply. 'I covered for her twice over the last week when she told him that she was meeting me for a few drinks. She'd come to my place after...well after wherever she had been and he picked her up from there.'

'How long was she gone for? And how was she when she arrived? Upset? Angry? Regretful?'

Laurie shrugged. 'A couple of hours each time. She was worried when she arrived and upset but she wouldn't talk to me about it as much as I asked her. She came in and practically downed a glass of wine in one go. That...that wasn't like her.'

Jane nodded. 'You didn't want to tell the police in case they drew the wrong conclusions. That she was having an affair.'

'Precisely. I...I don't know what was going on but she'd never be unfaithful to Alex. That's one thing I am sure of.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for this shortish chapter but I will endeavour to make the next one much longer. **

* * *

Chapter 9 - Investigations

Jane called Lisbon after speaking with Laurie.

'So, what do you think, what sort of thing could she be involved in?' Lisbon asked.

Jane sighed. 'I don't know. I'm going to go talk to her supervisor again. See if any medication has gone missing over the past few weeks.'

'You think that's what she was involved in? Selling meds on the black market?'

'She doesn't seem the type but...it's worth a shot. Maybe someone had something on her that made her do it.'

'If that's the case why take her? Why not let her carry on with it?'

Jane puffed out a breath. 'Maybe she was having second thoughts, wanted out of it and was threatening to expose them despite what they knew about her.'

Lisbon paused before replying, 'Jane...if you're right, there's even more chance that she's already dead.'

Jane sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'Yeah, I know. No point in letting her live to tell the tale.'

Silence engulfed them again before Jane asked, 'How are you doing with the footage?'

'Nothing so far but I'm still combing through it. There are a lot of cameras. Her posture after leaving Aisling is...stilted somehow. She's walking purposefully but the way she's holding her head shows she's tense.'

Jane smiled at Lisbon's reading of the woman. He liked to think he was responsible for her ability to interpret people's body language as well as she could now.

'Where did she go after?'

'From what I can see she went out of the north stairway exit. Cameras in the garage caught sight of her there. But she didn't leave the mall, at least not as far as I can see so far from the footage I've looked at.'

'Mmm, very deep throat. A secret meeting in a garage. Interesting. Was that the last she was seen?'

'Yeah, so far, everything I've seen doesn't show her leaving. As you know her car was still in the garage after the mall closed that night. But it's taking time to go through the footage of all the cars that left after her entering the garage after leaving Aisling. And if she was taken where no cameras were present she could have simply been shoved into the trunk so nothing's going to come of it anyway.' Lisbon sighed and rubbed her temples, draining the last of her cold coffee.

'Have you checked with Wylie? I seem to remember him telling me something the other week about a new program he had that allowed car plates to be read quickly and flag up those with traffic violations.'

Lisbon immediately perked up. 'You're right, he mentioned the same to me. Damn, I should have thought of that sooner. I'll see if he can run the plates leaving and see if he can readjust the parameters of the program to flag up those with more serious criminal activities than a few speeding tickets. Still might be a long shot and it's not like we'll be able to use what we come across as a basis for a search warrant if we do find something but it's better than nothing.'

'Get him to start with those involved in blackmail and extortion, that type of thing.'

* * *

After speaking to Hannah's supervisor Mark Jacobs again Jane got him to admit that some medication had gone missing over the last two weeks. He took a note of the names of the drugs to check on what they would be used for typically. He could have asked Jacobs but instinctively didn't trust the man. He had asked him earlier if there were any issues at work that could relate to Hannah's disappearance and had only admitted to the missing drugs after Jane had pressured him into doing so. His explanation was that the quantities were small and had been putting the loss down to an administrative issue and hadn't imagined they would have anything to do with Hannah going missing. But Jane could see that the only thing Jacob was worried about was his own job as the drugs had, after all, gone missing under his watch.

He phoned Lisbon to update her as he made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

Jane got back to the hotel at lunchtime, finding Lisbon in the same position as he left her. Except for a change of clothes and still damp hair he would have thought she hadn't moved a muscle in the hours he was gone.

'Hey' he said brightly as he closed the door behind him. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing him back quickly. 'Hey. Wylie's working on the number plates. Said he should have a list in a few hours. But sounds like you might be onto something with the drug thing. I've checked the names and they're used mainly for severe pain. About as strong if not stronger than morphine.'

Jane nodded. 'So they could be used for post operative pain, something like that?'

'Yeah, I guess so but they could be used for anything where the patient is in pain. Why, what are you thinking?'

Jane nodded again and tapped his finger along his lips, staring into space.

'Jane' Lisbon said a little louder, making him turn around to her.

'Sorry, just thinking. Hannah's a surgical nurse, from what I've heard she's an exceptional one. She would have a good understanding of a number of surgical procedures.'

'You think that's what happened to her? Someone has kidnapped her to help with an operation?'

Jane tilted his head to the side and shrugged. 'It's better than any alternative I can think of at the moment. Means there's a chance she's still alive. She could have been dosing the person a couple of times with pain meds over the last couple of weeks before an operation became necessary.'

'So obviously a criminal then, someone on the run. Otherwise they'd be in a hospital.' Lisbon thought for a second. 'How would she even meet someone like that? She really doesn't seem the type.'

Jane raised his eyebrows. 'No she doesn't. But her husband certainly is.'

He sighed and shook his head, helping her on with her jacket before she had a chance to respond. 'I guess it's time to visit dear old dad again.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Apologies for not updating this sooner, I have been writing fluff for a few days on another story and wasn't in the right place for my good mood to be tempered by the angsty thoughts that would inevitably enter my head when writing this chapter. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but would love your thoughts as usual. It's mostly Jane/Alex but Lisbon will be back with a bigger presence in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Interrogation

Jane was about to exit the car as Lisbon caught his arm. 'What are you going to say?'

'What do you think, Lisbon' he snapped. 'If that son of a bitch has got her into this-'

'Jane, you don't know that. Hell, you don't even know if your theory about her helping a criminal is correct' she reasoned.

He puffed out a breath and put his head back on the headrest. He remembered Abbott's words to him about allowing Lisbon to help him when his mind was clouded with personal issues. 'What do you advise?' he sighed.

She was a little taken aback that he hadn't shrugged off her concerns and went off at his father instead. She reached for his hand. 'We approach this gently. Even if he does know more than he's told us there's still a teenage girl involved in this whole mess whose mother has disappeared. Whatever else is going on, it's obvious she loves her father and that...he loves her and wouldn't hurt her.'

Jane nodded slowly and Lisbon squeezed his hand tighter. 'Jane, just because he loves her doesn't mean that he doesn't or didn't-'

'Don't' he said softly, squeezing her hand and casting a small smile in her direction. 'Don't pretend this is something it isn't, Teresa. I'm more than aware of where I've always been in his priorities.' He cupped her cheek and exhaled. 'Okay, let's go talk to him. I'll take it easy. To start with anyway.'

Lisbon nodded. 'Okay, I'll keep Aisling busy so you won't be interrupted.'

* * *

Jane and his father sat at the kitchen table while Lisbon talked to Aisling in the living room.

'So, dividing us up then, what's this for, to see if our stories match up again or another reason?' Alex said, sipping some coffee.

'So, dementia hasn't set in yet I see. Should bode well for me in the coming years' Jane replied.

Alex stared at his son, calmly waiting for him to get to the point. Jane was impressed as his father used silence to get him to talk. It was an important method in interrogations.

'Since you're treating this like an interrogation I have to believe that you know far more than you've told us' Jane stated.

Alex looked at him, confusion rife on his face. 'I've told you all I know. Why would I hold something back from you? I was the one who came to you for help.'

Jane saw the expression on his father's face change to one that told him his brilliant son was useless so far and regretted involving him in the first place.

'Did you know Hannah stole drugs from the hospital?' Jane asked calmly, his eyes watching his father's reaction over the rim of his cup.

'What?! No, of course not!'

'Liar'

'What the hell?!' Alex shouted, getting up from his chair.

'Sit back down and lower your voice unless you want Aisling to hear any of this' Jane said quietly as his father's tone got louder.

This had the desired effect and Alex stumbled back into his seat, his eyes searching Jane's for a hint that he was bluffing. He could find none.

Jane leaned in to him. 'I told you, old man, no lies. So what exactly did you get your wife involved in? The truth or I'm out of here. Leave you to sort this mess out yourself.'

Alex looked away and ran a hand through his hair. Jane drained his cup and went to get off his chair.

'Wait' Alex said, sighing.

Jane sat back down slowly.

'I...I didn't know what would happen.' He looked at Jane, tears in his eyes. 'Honestly, son. I...I didn't know.'

'Go on' Jane said, his expression emotionless.

Alex exhaled loudly again. 'Hannah treated a patient called Vince Collins about a month ago. Appendectomy I think. Anyway as he was recovering they got talking I guess. He found out her name and linked it to me.'

'You know him?' Jane asked.

'No. I never heard of him.'

'But he'd heard of you obviously.'

Alex sighed, 'Yeah, he had. Before I tell you the rest I had no idea any of this went on until last week, Paddy. No idea.'

Jane waved him off, disinterested in his protestations of innocence. 'Just get on with it.'

'Well, turns out that his boss is a mobster called Eddie Lomez. Lomez...Lomez I do know...from years ago.'

'You conned him' Jane stated.

Alex was surprised at the quick deduction. 'Yeah, how did you know?'

Jane shrugged. 'Not many people you didn't con back then. It was a reasonable assumption.'

Alex nodded. 'True. Actually I conned him by using the money you gave me. You know that time-'

'Yeah, I know. Go on.'

'The con was I pretended to be in charge of a large corporation selling properties abroad. Rented office space and everything.'

Jane nodded. 'Right, showed them brochures, got made up testimonials, hired people to look like people were biting so the mark would bite first, that kind of thing.'

Alex nodded. 'Yeah, you know the score. Anyway, Eddie Lomez dropped into my lap one night at a bar. He wasn't a boss then, just worked for one. But he was trying to be a big shot, wanted to impress his buddies so-'

'I get it, you talked him into parting with probably the only cash he'd made his whole life. Get back to the present. So, somehow this Vince Collins told Lomez about meeting your wife.'

'Yeah.' Alex drained his coffee and sighed. 'Turns out Lomez is on the run at the minute, wanted by your guys for taking down a casino boss six months or so ago. I don't know what evidence they have but it must be pretty conclusive for him to have gone underground with his operation.'

'So, Lomez or Collins or whoever threatened to expose you over your past...indiscretions...unless Hannah helped him by stealing pain meds. What's the matter with him, do you know?'

Alex said, 'Severe gunshot wound apparently. Patrick, I only found out about all this last week. Hannah said she was going to her friend Laurie-'

'Yeah I know. She was covering for her so she could slip Lomez the meds I'm guessing now and make him comfortable. Laurie didn't know what she was involved in.'

Alex raised his eyebrows. 'And there was me thinking you weren't doing a damn thing.'

Jane shrugged.

Alex continued, 'After the second time I knew something was wrong with Hannah.' He smiled a little and looked into the distance. 'She had been quiet over that past week and well...quietness is not normally one of her virtues.'

Jane nodded and found himself unexpectedly smiling at him.

Alex's face lit up. 'You look so much like your mother when you smile.'

Jane stopped smiling and shifted in his chair. 'So she told you about the whole thing. About blackmailing her to get the drugs to him.'

'Yeah...Hannah's always known about my...shady past shall I say. But...she loves me anyway. Bit like you and that FBI agent I would guess. Who would have thought we two conmen would have met two wonderful women after losing our first loves, eh? What are the chances?'

Jane pursed his lips, neither denying or agreeing to anything but inwardly couldn't argue with his father's words as far as he was concerned at least.

'Anyway' Alex continued, 'When she told me I was shaken to the core. She said she just had one more meeting with Lomez and after that he was going to get proper medical attention apparently. He told her that they had a doctor flying in to operate. The day she and Aisling got the dress was supposed to be the last meeting.'

'You allowed her to go, to meet with criminals and risk herself further?' Jane asked, not bothering to hide his contempt.

Alex shrugged. 'They hadn't hurt her the other times. I...I didn't think I'd any reason to believe they would hurt her that time.'

Jane snorted. 'And it kept you in the clear.'

Alex pounded his fist on the table, surprising Jane. 'You think I don't blame myself for that decision every moment of the day, Patrick. I don't need you to heap on any more guilt. I know I screwed up and she wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me.'

Jane looked away, seeing a reflection of his own guilt at his lack of poor judgement mirrored in his father's eyes.

'Why the hell didn't you tell me all this when you asked for my help? It could have saved time if I'd known where to start?'

Alex shrugged. 'I...We haven't seen each other in a long time. I intended on telling you when you came here but...you brought a goddamned fed with you. I don't know her and I find out you're involved with her. The way you treated me I thought you'd just let her arrest me if I told you the whole story. I wanted to get a lie of the land first. And...to begin with I wasn't sure one thing had to be with the other.'

'You knew very well they were connected.'

Alex held his hands up. 'Okay, yeah, I knew. I...didn't want you to be more disappointed in me than you already were.'

'That ship sailed a long time ago' Jane snapped back at him.

Alex looked to the ground, his head in his hands. 'I was going to tell you everything today anyway. You surprised me by telling me about the drugs first. I automatically reacted by denying I knew anything. Thought that...'

'Thought that it would keep you out of things if I found out on my own and I'd accept that you knew nothing about any of this. You must think me an idiot if you thought I wouldn't realise your handprints were all over this.'

'Not just that. Ash doesn't know any of this. I was...trying to protect her too.'

'By protecting yourself. Convenient, wouldn't you say?'

Alex looked up at him. 'I was a disaster of a father to you. I'm a good one to her. I...if she finds any of this out it'll crush her.'

Jane shook his head. 'You should have told me sooner. You've wasted valuable time and have possibly already got Hannah killed because of it. You think Aisling is going to forgive you for that? It's a little worse than her realising you're not father of the year, don't you think?'

Tears began to fall from Alex's eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen his father cry and Jane was at a loss at what to do. He stood up and looked away from him. 'It's not over yet. They may have needed her to help with the operation. There's a chance she's still alive.'

Alex looked up at him and sniffed as Jane continued to gaze in the opposite direction. 'I'll never forgive myself if I've got her killed.'

Jane shook his head. He knew what that feeling was like all too well. 'Tell me where she told you she met his people. And any names you remember her mentioning. We'll start from there.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's continuing to read this. Can't believe I have over 100 reviews already!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Getting Closer

Aisling looked nervously towards the kitchen and bit her lip.

Lisbon sat opposite her, fidgeting with her hands. 'I'm sorry we haven't been able to track her down yet, Aisling. It may look like we haven't gotten anywhere yet but we have someone back in Austin looking over the security cameras from the mall. See if we can catch a lead.'

Aisling nodded, looking at her feet. 'Thank you for trying. I appreciate it, Agent Lisbon.'

'Haven't we already agreed it's Teresa?' Lisbon smiled, causing the young girl to look up and cast a soft smile in her direction.

'Do you think she's still alive?' Aisling's eyes were as wide as saucers and full of hope and stunned Lisbon into silence momentarily.

'We won't give up trying to find her. You don't know Jane, I mean Patrick, too well but he closes every case he's ever worked on. He won't stop until he finds out what happened to her.'

Aisling looked away from her and bit her bottom lip again.

Lisbon leaned in towards her. 'Aisling...I know you've probably read some stuff that he's done in the past but...he's a good man. I hope...I hope you get the chance to find that out for yourself.'

Aisling glanced at her again, 'You don't just work with him, do you?'

Lisbon blushed immediately. 'Um...no I don't. You're right. We've been together a little more than six months.'

Aisling nodded. 'But you knew him for years before that.'

'That's correct.'

Aisling raised her eyes to her, 'You both took your time, didn't you?' she smiled.

Lisbon smiled and shrugged. 'Yeah, we did. There were a lot of reasons why we...well why nothing happened until recently.'

'Red John being one of them I'd guess.'

Lisbon was in fear of this conversation turning into something that should be discussed between brother and sister without her involvement. 'I think it'd be better if you spoke to Patrick about that time in his life. But yes you're correct, he was a reason.'

'What's he like?' Aisling asked, 'I mean now. What does he like to do in his spare time, what kind of stuff does he like?'

Lisbon thought for a moment and stated the first things that came to her mind. 'Tea but he's particular about how it's made. If you get it wrong you never hear the end of it. Blueberry muffins. Scrambled eggs on rye toast. Leather couches. In his spare time, um...reading. He reads a lot. Pretty much everything he can get his hands on. Sudoku. He likes walking on beaches, likes to feel the sun in his face. He likes to...annoy the hell out of me-'

Lisbon and Aisling had begun to smile as Jane and Alex walked in, making Lisbon drop her smile as she noticed the tense atmosphere evident between them.

Jane said, 'What do you mean I like to annoy you, Lisbon?', smiling to break up the tension for Aisling's benefit. 'It's just a by product of me always being right.'

He smiled at Aisling. 'This one giving you the inside scoop on me, is she? Can't trust anyone these days.'

Aisling smiled at him, 'I just thought that...well...if we're related then I'd find out the kinds of things you like.'

The blatant honesty from her made him blink rapidly for a second before he nodded, 'Did she mention tea?'

'It was first on her list. You'll have to show me how you like it.'

He nodded again, unable to respond. It finally hit him that he had a sister and an overwhelming urge came over him to protect her.

Lisbon, noticing his shaky disposition, said to him, 'I'm going to check in with Wylie, see where he is with the mall footage. You want to come outside with me to speak to him?'

He nodded again and managed to respond to Aisling, 'I'll be happy to show you if you show me how to play a tune on the flute.'

Aisling was taken aback. 'How did you know I played it?'

Jane shrugged. 'It was sticking out of your backpack last night.'

* * *

After Jane and Lisbon went outside Jane told her about Alex's involvement in his wife's disappearance and gave her the names of the people she'd mentioned to him. She told Alex she took a cab to a deserted bar on the outskirts of town where one of Lomez' men would pick her up, blindfold her and drive her to where he was holed up before dropping her back at the bar.

They called Wylie and gave him the names and got him to delve into Lomez and the charges the FBI had on him.

Wylie's voice crackled over the phone. 'Eddie Lomez...Mmm bad dude. Been involved in racketeering for years, money laundering and you already know about the casino boss. I have a list of associates here so I'll add them to my program, see if anything pops sooner.'

'Okay Wylie, thanks. When you find something on the footage that might relate to him or his associates let us know. Thanks again' Jane said, hanging up the phone.

Lisbon said, 'You've told your father you won't mention any of this to Aisling?'

He nodded. 'Not for his sake but...there's no point upsetting the kid until we have to.'

She wrapped her arms around him.

'What was that for?' he smiled, wrapping his around her waist.

She kissed him softly on the lips. 'No reason except...you're a good man. You need to be reminded of that every once in a while.'

'I thought I annoyed you' he smiled.

'Only sometimes' she grinned. 'Now, let's go to the bar, see if we can find any clues there.'

* * *

They found nothing of note from the bar staff except what they already knew. They got some descriptions of the men who picked up Hannah but the security footage was on a 24 hour loop so there was no videotape that they could search through. They walked outside and Jane stood at their car, surveying the desert scenery around him.

Lisbon said, 'How long did it take her to get to her destination? Did she have any idea?'

'My father says she never said but did mention that she stayed with Lomez for about half an hour to forty five minutes to make sure the medication was working on him. So if it took, say ten minutes in a cab to bring her here from Laurie's house and ten minutes to get her back, maybe adding on another five for waiting time then-'

'Then if she was gone for around two hours then the journey time to Lomez' hideout is between 25 minutes to just over half an hour, factoring in the same journey back to here again' Lisbon finished.

'Precisely.'

Lisbon sighed, 'Doesn't cut down the possibilities too much.'

Jane opened the car door. 'Oh, I don't know. There aren't too many buildings in this wilderness I'd hazard a guess. Let's get a map and plot out the area we're looking at.' He seemed to have found a renewed confidence.

'I'll get Wylie to flag up any that could be used as makeshift operation suites' Lisbon replied, as she got into the car, a spring back in her step too.

Jane buckled his seatbelt. 'Told you we make a good team sometimes' he said, smiling over at her.

She smiled and rested her hand on his for a second. 'Yeah, we do. Although you'll owe Wylie big time for all the help he's been on this too.'

'He has been a help but I'm not planning on thanking him the way I'll thank you when this is over with' he replied with a raised eyebrow.

As she blushed profusely she said, 'Hush, now drive.'

* * *

**A/N: For those of you awaiting the continuation of the Jane/Lisbon wedding on another story of mine, I hope to have it posted tomorrow. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Househunting

They stretched out the map on the hotel room table and marked a circle around the possible area where Lomez might be located stretching out from the bar.

Lisbon said, 'You know it might be a good idea to get your father in on this. He knows the area, he could help whittle down our choices.'

Jane looked at her sideways and was about to reject the idea immediately but he nodded, sighing, realising she was right.

As Jane opened the door Alex entered the hotel room and looked around the place. 'Nice place' he said, trying to make small talk.

Lisbon gave him a nod from the other side of the room as she spoke to Wylie on her phone.

Jane pointed at the map and asked him to pinpoint any possible locations or those Alex already knew were in everyday use so couldn't be trusted to hold up a criminal. As they talked Jane marked off some of the locations and put a question mark around others that could be possibilities on the location.

'You realise I'm taking your word for this. If you're playing me somehow-'

'Patrick, I just want to get her back. We can talk about our...trust issues...once we find her, all right?'

Jane nodded as Lisbon put her phone away and stood in between them, sensing the tension prickle between the two men. 'Wylie's caught someone on the mall footage. Associate of Lomez named Jessie Messina. You know him?' she asked Alex.

Alex shook his head, 'Never heard of him.' Jane, reading his expression, was satisfied that was the truth.

Jane asked, 'Does he have any property in the area that fits?'

Lisbon studied the map, 'That's what I came to check on.' She turned to Alex, 'You know where Juniper Drive is?'

Alex nodded, finding the street on the map and within the target area, 'Yeah, it's in a suburb in Tempe. You think that's where she is? Let's go and check.' He was almost out of the door before she could speak. It was hard enough dealing with one Jane who did his own thing never mind two of them.

'Wait. All we know is that this Messina guy has a house there. That's it. For all we know he doesn't even work for Lomez anymore.'

She turned to Jane, 'Wylie says there's been nothing on Messina in a few years. He might have gotten out of the game. Might just have decided to settle down here. We can't just barge in there, Jane. We have no evidence of anything.'

Jane tilted his head and looked between the two of them. Now he knew how Lisbon used to feel when he pulled her in one direction and the law pulled her in another. He looked at Lisbon, 'You're right. So, we go and talk to him. Discreetly. In case he is involved and Hannah is there we don't show our badges, just get a feel for him for now.'

'How?' Lisbon asked.

Jane replied, 'Ah...I'll think of something on the way. Let's go.'

* * *

Lisbon drove as Jane thought of a plan and Alex sat in the back. As they got to the street and parked at the end of it Lisbon said, 'Seems like a nice neighbourhood. Hardly the place for a mobster to be holed up.'

Jane shrugged, 'Maybe he didn't have much of a choice in the matter if he's as badly injured as we expect.'

Alex chipped in, 'So, what's the plan?'

Jane replied, 'We wait for now. See who comes and goes.'

After thirty minutes of silence and no one entering or leaving the house Alex sighed. 'Are we going to sit here all day?'

Lisbon emitted a small laugh causing Jane to turn around. 'What's so funny?'

She shrugged, 'Sounds like you on your first stakeout.'

Jane shook his head and sighed and looked back out the window beside him, hiding a small smile from her.

'So, how long have you two been together then?' Alex said.

Jane snapped back around to him sharply. 'We've already discussed that our relationship has nothing to do with you.'

'Jane!' Lisbon said, 'Jeez, he's only asking.' She turned to Alex, 'About six months.'

Alex nodded. 'Seems like longer the way you are with each other.'

'We knew each other a long time before that' she replied.

Jane said nothing but kept his eyes fixed to the house at the end of the street.

'So, is he a good boyfriend?'

'He does okay' she smiled. 'Most of the time anyway.'

'I'm glad he found you. You seem to be good for him.'

Lisbon looked briefly at Jane who was still sitting ignoring the conversation going on about him. 'Even if I'm a cop, huh?'

Alex shrugged, 'Even with that. So, your accent, Chicago originally?'

'Yeah, that's right.'

'Tough childhood, huh? Guess you both have that in common.'

Lisbon was unnerved for a second, it had been a while since someone had read her so quickly. Not since the first day she met Jane.

Jane's head turned back to his father. 'Cut that out. Don't cold read her.'

Alex stammered, 'I'm not, I'm just trying to make conversation. I apologise Teresa, didn't mean to upset you.'

'You didn't. It's fine.' She turned to Jane. 'It seems pretty peaceful around here. Let's go talk to Messina.'

* * *

As they walked up the street they left Alex in the car. 'You okay?' Jane said.

'I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Every time you speak to him I think you're going to end up punching him.'

'Can you blame me?'

She stopped in her tracks. 'Jane, I'm not saying what happened when you were a kid doesn't matter. Of course it does. But if you don't talk to him soon, properly talk to him about all of it...then you're going to find another way to release some of that anger. That's what I'm worried about.'

'What are you suggesting? I go to the gun range with you to stop me from killing him in his sleep' he smiled.

'Stop deflecting and making a joke about all of this. I know how much it's hurt you seeing him again. Especially with a new family and a seemingly new attitude towards fatherhood. I'm not suggesting you two bond but you need to be able to have a somewhat civilised conversation with each other. If you want to be part of Aisling's life then you'll have to bite your tongue and bite the bullet.'

Jane's eyes narrowed. 'Isn't that somewhat of a mixed metaphor?'

'Jane' she warned.

He sighed and nodded, 'Okay Teresa. I promise to sit down with him and tell him what a lousy father he was and how he screwed me up. And he can tell me what a disappointment I've always been. Should make for a delightful afternoon soon. Happy now?'

He began to stride towards Messina's door before she could say another word.

As they approached the house Jane put his hand up to quieten Lisbon and peeked around the corner into the living room. The blinds were mostly closed but he could see someone lying on the couch watching TV. 'That's him' he whispered to her. She nodded, he looked like the photo Wylie had emailed them.

'Lomez is in there too I suspect' he whispered.

'How do you know?'

'Blinds are closed.'

'Might just because the sun was shining on the TV.'

He shook his head. 'Wrong angle of sunlight.'

She nodded. After all these years working together they could get by on few words to assess situations now. 'So, what do you suggest?'

He turned to her and grinned. 'Fancy buying a house together?'

The look of sheer panic that greeted him in return made him grin more. He took her hand and walked up the path to Messina's house and knocked on the door.

They could hear a rustling from inside and Lisbon touched the gun that was tucked at the back of her trousers.

'Stop looking like a cop and put your hand to your side' Jane said.

She rolled her eyes. 'What the hell am I, then?'

'You're a woman in love. Think you can pull it off?' he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. 'At this moment in time, only just.' After a second she took his arm and leaned into his shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulder and changed her expression to a dazzling smile as the door opened.

Messina looked them up and down, his brow furrowed. 'What can I do for you?' he asked suspiciously.

Jane stuck out a hand to greet him with a dazzling smile to match Lisbon's. 'Good afternoon, I'm Patrick Porter, it's real pleasure to meet you. This is my wife to be Teresa Lisbon. We've just bought the house up the street.'

Jane pointed to a 'For Sale' sign that sat three doors up. 'So, thought we'd do the neighbourly thing and introduce ourselves.'

Messina looked around them. 'There's no moving truck.'

Jane smiled again. 'No. Not yet. We've literally just signed the papers. Won't be moving in for a couple of weeks. Hell of a nice couple we bought it from, shame they couldn't afford the mortgage payments. Tough times and all that.'

Messina nodded slowly. 'Yeah...okay. Well it was nice to meet you both. It's pretty quiet around here.' He began to close the door until Jane put his foot in it so he could look further into the house. 'I'm sorry, we didn't get your name. Would like to invite you to the housewarming, can't do that without your name' he said jovially.

Messina looked at the foot in his door and barked, 'Get your damn foot out of my house. Never mind my name. I won't be coming to your damn housewarming.'

'I was only being neighbourly' Jane said, removing his foot to have the door slammed in his face.

Lisbon puffed out a breath. 'Well, something is definitely going on in there.'

'Mmm' Jane replied, his finger tapping his lip as they walked back down the path. 'Hannah's still in there.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I could see a woman's bag sitting on the kitchen table at the end of the hall behind him. He lives alone and he doesn't exactly seem to me to be the type who would have a girlfriend. At least not one who would have a classy handbag like the one I saw.'

'If I didn't know better I'd think you were gay sometimes. You know more about women's fashion than I do.'

He kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear, 'But you do know much better, my dear.' Lisbon grinned at him, knowing this public display of affection was still partly part of the act for Messina in case he was watching them walk back down the street.

When they got back to the car Alex confirmed the bag Jane saw sounded like the one Hannah took everywhere. Lisbon had to practically manhandle him to stop him from rushing to Messina's door. After finally getting him calmed down he asked Jane, 'So what's the big plan, genius?'

Jane replied, 'I'm working on it.'

'Well, work fast boy wonder.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Neighbourhood Watch

Jane and Lisbon entered the house that was for sale after Jane had surreptitiously picked the lock. The house was vacant after calling the Real Estate agents handling the sale and asking when it was possible to view. He had made an appointment that he never intended to keep for a week later. As he held the door for her he smiled and grabbed his own keys from his pocket quickly, waving them to an elderly neighbour who was taking a walk and eyeing this new couple who were entering her previous neighbours' house.

'Just got the keys' he shouted, dazzling the woman with his smile. Better to appear to have nothing to hide blatantly than trying to enter without attracting attention.

She nodded, seemingly pleased that a nice new couple had taken up residence. 'I live in number 42, Mrs Baker, come over and introduce yourselves when you get a minute' she shouted.

'Do you have tea?' he shouted.

'Of course I do, young man.'

'Then you won't be able to keep us away, thank you.'

She blushed and nodded, continuing her walk down the street towards her house.

Lisbon stood in the middle of the bare living room. 'Chatting up other women as usual, huh?' she said, looking around her.

He grabbed her around the waist, surprising her with a kiss to the neck.

'Jane-'

He mimicked her voice. 'Jane, we're on a case. We're working.'

As he released her he added in his own tone, 'We're also undercover Lisbon, a happy couple who have bought a house together and are getting married. Have to ensure the cover is seamless to anyone who's watching us through the windows. Don't want someone to call the Real Estate agent to check if we don't act the part. If it were the case I would hope you would be a little more excited by the prospect of us buying a house and getting married than standing there looking worried.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Fine, you want to have sex on the floor here so the world can watch. That would certainly leave people in no doubt.'

Jane appeared to struggle with the sarcastic remark and looked down at the wooden floorboards. 'Nah, last thing I'd like is a splinter in my backside.'

She shook her head and said after a moment, 'Think you're father will be okay?'

They had dropped him back at his house before coming back here and told him to await news. To say he was not pleased was an understatement.

'He knows if he does something rash he'll only have himself to blame. He'll behave himself, for a little while at least.'

Lisbon muttered under her breath. 'Imagine that, a Jane doing something rash, what a shocker that would be.'

Jane ignored the remark and began to explore the house as she followed him around. The house had the same layout as Messina's, the reason Jane had wanted to explore it to see where he imagined the most likely place would be for Hannah to be kept. He immediately went to the kitchen and opened a door to the cellar. 'Excellent' he said, as they walked down the stairs.

The room was large enough at the bottom, certainly big enough to be used as a makeshift operation suite.

'I'd say this would do the trick' Lisbon said, echoing his thoughts.

He nodded his head, memorising the layout and placing of the windows and door. Only one tiny window filled the space that sat high above their heads at the back of the room. Jane guessed in the Messina residence it would have been blocked out from the inside, giving the room total privacy from the outside. The only door was the one they had come through at the end of the kitchen.

'So only one way in or out' Lisbon said, 'we won't know if she's there unless we somehow get through his kitchen first. And it's likely Lomez will have at least one guard in the cellar the whole time anyway.'

'You're a little ray of sunshine, aren't you sometimes' Jane replied, still assessing the room.

'Jane, we should get help on this. Local police or Feds. We have a lead now, we should let them help.'

'And how would they help, Lisbon? Come in here all guns blazing in most likelihood. Lomez is a big collar, to get him they won't mind a little collateral damage.'

'I'll talk to them. They won't want an innocent woman to be hurt in the process. Get them to go gentle.'

'If we were back home I might agree but we don't know the people here, Lisbon, Law Enforcement or not. I...I don't trust them. It's not Cho we're talking about here helping. I'm not about to put a woman's life in the hands of people I don't know.'

Lisbon nodded. There was no point in talking him out of it and she shared a few of his concerns. When you were used to working with a particular team it was difficult to suddenly put your trust in people you had no connection with.

'So, now what?' she said, puffing out a breath.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, 'Now, we have some tea.'

* * *

As they sat in Mrs Baker's front room they had a perfect view of Messina's house across the street. As they sipped the tea, Jane took Lisbon's hand, acting the attentive fiancé.

'So, how long have you two been together then?'

'Oh a while' Lisbon said nonchalantly, one eye on the elderly woman opposite her and the other on the house across the street.

Jane, seeing the woman's look of surprise that Lisbon wasn't more excited, said, 'Teresa is a little shy, Emily. But don't let that fool you. She was after me for years until she finally caught me. I tried my best to get away, even left the States for a couple of years but she was downright fixated in her pursuit of me.' He grinned, awaiting Lisbon's reaction.

This remark made Lisbon snap her head back to him. 'I was not 'after you' for years and if I recall you were the one who came back. For me.' She glared at him, forgetting they had an audience.

Jane was about to make a joke about her using air quotes but thought better of it, a punch on the nose in this woman's house may blow their cover somewhat. Instead he grinned back at Mrs Baker, 'Meh, semantics.'

Lisbon remembered where she was and said, 'Sorry, sometimes he's a little-'

'Don't worry about it, my dear, my late husband was the same way. All mouth and no trousers.'

Lisbon laughed out loud while Jane was taken aback but smiled at her. 'You got that right' Lisbon replied, still laughing.

Jane decided to change the subject as he was now the object of ridicule. 'So, Emily, nice neighbourhood? How long have you lived here?'

'Oh, gone ten years now. It's quiet, you know, most of the time.'

'Most of the time?' Lisbon asked.

'Well...'

'You can't put us off now. House is already ours but if there's something we should know about...'Jane nodded to her, encouraging her to speak.

Mrs Baker shrugged. 'Oh, it's nothing I'm sure.'

'How are the neighbours?' Lisbon asked, as she nodded towards the house opposite.

'Oh, Mr Messina? Oh well I'd keep your distance from him. He's a little...rude.'

Lisbon nodded. 'We called on him earlier to introduce ourselves and we got the same impression.'

'Yes...He was okay until a month or so ago. Even used to carry my groceries to my door if he saw me coming down the street but...I don't know. Guess we all have troubles sometimes. He keeps those blinds closed day and night now and I'm lucky if I get a good morning from him.'

'What else?' Jane asked, studying her face.

'What do you mean, that's all, Patrick.'

'No. There's something else. You said things were quiet most of the time. That doesn't tie in his sudden rudeness. There's more.'

'Are you a cop or something?' she asked him, appearing outraged.

'Me? Are you kidding?'

'You sure talk like a cop. And Teresa, no offence, but you seem like one too.'

Jane was about to deny it again when Lisbon put her hand on his arm to stop him. 'Yes, we are. We work for the FBI. I'm sorry we deceived you. We think something's going on in that house. There might be an innocent woman being held there against her will.'

Mrs Baker pursed her lips and Lisbon wondered for a second if she shouldn't have let Jane talk her out of her notion, hoping she wasn't about to clam up entirely.

'Well, Teresa...that is your real name, right?'

Lisbon nodded, showing her identification. 'We're here kind of unofficially but if you want to call my boss to check he knows we're here-'

'That's okay, my dear.' She glared at Jane before turning back to Lisbon. 'Thank _you_ for your honesty, albeit a bit late. I see people coming and going over there at night time. I don't sleep that well since my Eric died so I come down and watch a bit of TV sometimes, have a cocoa during the night.'

'When and how many, do you remember?'

'Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm senile. I have a notepad with the details.'

'You keep a notepad to keep track of the comings and goings?' Jane asked.

'Neighbourhood watch. And you pair should get a better cover story. How do you expect people to believe you're engaged when she doesn't even have a ring?'

Jane grinned at the woman. There weren't many people who could get one over on him but she had. 'You knew that first moment, didn't you?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Please. Of course I did. Think I never saw someone pick a lock before? My cousin's kid is in and out of prison. He comes over and lets me in when I lock myself out. I was waiting to see if you would take me up on my offer of tea and see what you were interested in before I told you anything. Wanted to see how far you'd go with your story and who you really were.'

As she retrieved her notepad from a bureau at the corner of the room Jane and Lisbon exchanged looks of surprise.

'I think this tea was the best idea you had today' Lisbon mumbled to him.

'Think you may just be right.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews of the last chapter. Mrs Baker seems to be a hit, she may be even more of a one with this chapter I think...This chapter digresses from the case somewhat but the next one will bring us right back to it. Thanks for all your kind words of support.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Interrogation

Jane and Lisbon looked through the woman's notepad. Lisbon smiled, shaking her head, impressed with the woman's note taking, 'You ever think of joining the FBI, you're a pretty good researcher.'

Pages were laid out with times and descriptions of two men who frequented the house during the night. But there was no mention of Hannah being brought here. 'You never saw a woman?' Jane asked.

Mrs Baker raised her eyebrows to him. 'If I had it would be in there, young man. And if I did and I saw her being brought there against her will then I would have called the police, don't you think?'

Jane shook his head, he wasn't used to feeling quite so intimidated and made to feel foolish for asking a question. Lisbon smirked beside him, enjoying seeing him not be able to charm someone for a change. 'You can cut that out' he said, under his breath to her as Mrs Baker went to fetch more tea.

'Afraid she'll beat you up into the bargain?' Lisbon smiled.

'At this moment in time I wouldn't rule it out' he replied, flicking through the pages. 'She likes you though, must have always wanted a daughter.'

Lisbon snorted, 'Or maybe she just respects an honest person when she meets one.'

'Mmm' Jane replied, narrowing his eyes at an entry.

As the tea was brought in he asked, 'Emily, this man...the man who comes most often. Dark haired about five foot ten. He seems to come at the same time every two nights this past week.'

Mrs Baker poured the tea, 'Was there a question attached to that statement, Patrick?'

'He stays for ten minutes, no more.'

Silence from the elderly woman confirmed the statement.

Jane turned to Lisbon. 'He's due here tonight if the timetable remains the same.'

Lisbon replied, 'So?'

'So, let's get a look at him. See if we can figure out his part in all of this.'

Lisbon glanced quickly at Mrs Baker who seemed to be taking no more notice of the conversation and picked up a ball of wool and needles beside her and continued to knit what looked like a scarf.

'Jane, we can't invade this woman's house-'

'Of course you can, my dear' Mrs Baker replied, smiling at Lisbon over her knitting needles. 'I don't sleep much, it would be nice to have the company.' She nodded to Jane but continued to smile, 'Even if he comes as part of the package.' She looked back at Lisbon. 'If I'm not safe with the FBI then where will I be?'

Lisbon nodded. 'Okay, Emily. Thanks. If you're sure.'

Jane's cell phone rang. He looked down at the name and rejected the call, rolling his eyes. It had been the third time since they'd been at the house that his father had called him. 'You need to call him back' Lisbon said, 'He's going to be going frantic and we don't want him coming over here and blowing things if he's recognised.'

Jane sighed loudly and nodded. 'Excuse me for a minute' he nodded to Mrs Baker as he made his way to the back of the house to call his father.

Mrs Baker studied Lisbon as she sipped her tea, keeping an eye on the house opposite. 'So, you and Patrick? I'm guessing your cover wasn't just for the job, huh?'

Lisbon blushed immediately. 'Um-'

'Oh it's okay, dear. Like I said my husband was just like him. We can't help who we fall for.'

'I guess not' Lisbon replied. 'How long were you married?'

'Twenty seven years' she replied wistfully, looking into the distance for a moment before going back to her knitting. 'He was a charming man. Maybe that's why I can see through your friend there. It's not easy, is it sometimes?'

'What do you mean?' Lisbon asked, wondering where this was going.

'Living in someone else's shadow. I'm guessing you do all the hard graft and get told off for all the risks and he gets all the applause.'

'It's not really like that now but...sometimes it felt like that in the past, yeah. I used to be his boss and...well let's say I never want to be again. But to be honest he's brilliant, his mind I mean. He still amazes me every day.' She paused for a second and leaned into the old woman, 'But you tell him that and I'll never forgive you.'

Emily smiled, 'Your secret's safe with me, Teresa. But don't underestimate yourself. I used to wonder what my Eric saw in me. Why he picked me above all those other women who fawned over him.'

'And what was it?'

'The challenge.'

Lisbon smiled. 'I'm not sure I'm a challenge for him. He knows me inside out. Can read me like a book most of the time.'

'Ask him. I think you'd be surprised at the answer' she replied just as Jane came back into the room. He sensed an atmosphere immediately and looked at both women. 'Should my ears be burning?' he smiled.

'You think we've nothing better to talk about than you?' Emily replied, knitting ferociously.

'How did it go?' Lisbon asked.

Jane shrugged. 'Well, unless you want to go back over and handcuff him to a chair to make sure he stays put I'm about 80 percent confident he'll stay where he is.'

Jane looked at his watch. Four thirty. 'Emily, since we're imposing on you tonight then let me cook dinner for us all. I promise not to burn the place down.'

Mrs Baker looked at Lisbon for confirmation. 'He's a really good cook, honestly' she admitted to her.

The elderly woman shrugged, 'If you like, I won't stop you.'

'Excellent' Jane replied, getting off the couch to search through her cupboards.

* * *

As dinner ended Lisbon insisted on washing up as Jane took the seat on the couch to watch the house. Emily had gone back to her knitting opposite him. Jane said, 'A scarf, eh? Present for your son?'

She nodded. As Jane had prepared an excellent dinner she had softened to him, somewhat at least. 'My Harry. Lives in Boston. Terrible winters there.'

'So I believe. So-'

'Why are you dragging your heels?'

The abrupt question surprised him. 'Dragging my heels?'

'You don't think she's the one?' she asked him blatantly, nodding to Lisbon in the kitchen behind them.

'Um-'

'Don't 'um' me, young man. You know very well she is.'

Jane's face broke into a smile. 'If that's the case then why ask me the question in the first place.'

'She said she used to be your boss.'

'Is there a question attached to that statement, Emily?' he replied, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes. 'So I'm guessing you two know each other a long time, yes?'

'Ye—s'

'So, what's the hold up?'

Jane puffed out a breath. 'I'm sorry but when did this become your business? Haven't we just met?'

'Stop deflecting and answer the question. You think you're going to shut me up in my own house?'

Jane rolled his eyes. 'I guess not. Okay, yes, we've known each other a long time but it's only fairly recently that we've been more than friends. So...it's too soon to think about anything more than what we are at the moment.'

'Why?'

'I've just said-'

'I heard what you just said, I'm not deaf. Why is too soon? You love her and she, for some unfathomable reason, loves you. You against marriage?'

Jane felt like he was having the worst grilling of his life. This woman definitely missed her calling as an interrogator. 'Um...no. I'm not. Actually I was married before years ago but...my wife died.' His brain was telling him to shut up and stop telling this woman things he didn't need to but her gaze was penetrating.

'I'm sorry to hear that but you've found love again obviously with Teresa. So, what are you waiting for?'

Jane was about to say something in retort but he found himself at a loss for words, opening his mouth and then closing it again. It rarely happened to him and he saw a little victorious smile from Mrs Baker as she turned back to her knitting. He thought about her words. What was he waiting for? He had no clue and no answer. Lisbon came back into the room, drying her hands on a tea towel and nodded to the house across the street.

'Anything happen when I was gone?'

Jane looked up at her. An epiphany was his first thought. 'Um...no...all quiet so far' he replied, drawing his attention back to the house opposite.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all of you still following this and to all the new followers I've picked up over the last few days. And over 150 reviews, woohoo! **

* * *

Chapter 15 - Preamble

As Emily Baker dozed in her armchair Jane and Lisbon moved closer to the window, closing the shutters so only a smidgen of a gap remained and turned out the lights in the living room. They had tried to get Emily to go to bed but she wouldn't budge.

'Should be here any minute if he keeps to his schedule' Lisbon whispered, looking at her watch.

'I was right about the cellar. No lights on upstairs' Jane replied.

'She must still be alive, right?'

Jane shrugged. 'That would be my guess but...not for much longer if Lomez either improves so they don't need her for her medical knowledge or he dies, same case scenario.'

Just then a car matching Emily's description drew up at Messina's house. Jane ran around to the front door, peering out the letterbox to get a look at the number plate. After memorising it he came back into the living room, adding the number to Emily's notes. A young man in his twenties got out of the car and looked around the street, running his hand through his shoulder length hair and walking up to the front door. It was opened immediately by Messina, obviously expecting him.

'I'll get the plates run in the morning as soon as Wylie comes in' Lisbon said. 'What now?'

Jane tapped his finger to his lips. 'Let's take a walk.'

'What? At this time of night?'

Jane pursed his lips. 'Mmm. Would look suspicious.' He scanned the living room, raising Mrs Baker from her slumber. 'What are you looking for?' she whispered, as bright as a button despite being asleep minutes before.

'You had a dog once, right?' he whispered, pointing to a photograph of a Yorkshire terrier on a side table.

She nodded. 'Yes, why?'

'Do you have a leash I could borrow?'

She smiled and nodded, realising his game instantly and began to get off the chair.

'I can get it if you tell me where it is' Jane replied, knowing he had little time to stall Messina's visitor with this ploy.

She glared at him and moved swiftly to the dresser in the living room, fetching a leash. 'Be careful' she said quietly, walking back towards the window to look at the house opposite.

'I knew you'd soften to me in time' he replied, grinning.

'That's a good leash, don't lose it' she said, studying the house opposite through the slits in her blinds.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him. 'You're going to pretend your dog's gone missing? '

Jane shrugged. 'Whoever he is, he's not dangerous. Of that I'm sure. Far too nervous. Looks more like a college kid than a mobster. I'll stall him, meet me at the end of the street where we parked earlier.'

Before she could object or respond he went out the back door and crept around the side of the house, keeping low and hiding behind parked cars until he made his way to the other side of the street where he began to walk briskly towards Messina's house, leash in his hand.

Just as Messina's visitor was leaving Jane sauntered up to him, startling him. 'You haven't seen a golden retriever, have you?' he asked.

The man looked from side to side and back to Messina's house. 'Um...no...sorry' he replied, averting his eyes and made his way to the driver's door.

'You couldn't give me a hand, could you?' Jane asked. 'I've just moved here and...well...the wife will kill me if I've let her damn dog get loose again. Might take two of us to get him under control but I'm sure he hasn't strayed far.'

'Um...sorry, no. I...I don't have time.' He put his hand on the driver's door.

'Do you think your friends might help?' Jane asked, nodding to Messina's house. 'Is there a party going on? Pretty late to be visiting.'

The man stood motionless and silent, staring at him.

Jane shrugged. 'Never mind, I'll go ask them if they're busy. If there's a party maybe I'll forget all about the damn dog...and the wife!' he laughed.

Jane could see the young man's indecision all over his face, swaying between allowing a stranger to inadvertently enter a house full of criminals or look after himself and flee the property while he had the chance.

'Well, have a nice night' Jane said, smiling amiably at him and turned around to go up Messina's driveway.

The man whispered loudly, 'Wait. I...I have a few minutes. No point keeping anyone else up.'

Jane puffed out a silent breath of relief and turned back to him. 'Appreciate it. Why don't we start at the other end of the street again?'

As they made their way down the street Jane said, 'I'm Patrick, by the way, what's your name?'

'Um...Michael...Michael Kelly.'

'Pleased to meet you' he said, shaking his hand, feeling the nervousness in Kelly's pulse instantly, receding as they moved away from Messina's house.

Jane reached where he and Lisbon had parked their car earlier. Jane looked around and saw Lisbon come out of the shadows. 'Hey honey, this is my new friend Michael Kelly.'

Kelly looked between them, still unsure of the game he was involved in. 'Hey' Lisbon said, 'It's good to meet you, Michael. We have a lot to talk about.' She reached in and took out her FBI badge, showing it to him. Kelly's shoulders drooped and he shook his head at Jane. 'There's no missing dog, is there?' he asked.

'You catch on quick. Now, suppose you tell us what's going on in Messina's house and how you're involved in it?'

Kelly's eyes blinked rapidly and his breathing sped up. 'My car. They'll notice if I don't move it.'

'Then you better talk fast' Lisbon suggested.

After another moment's silence Jane decided to speed up this impromptu interrogation. 'Okay, here's what we already know. Eddie Lomez is in that house, gunshot wound.' At the surprised look from Kelly he rolled his eyes. 'Okay, that's true. He's still alive at the moment?' he questioned, nodding confirmation of the fact after studying Kelly's expression. 'Hannah Jane. She's a nurse. Is she still in the house?'

Kelly was waiting for him to answer his own question once again but Jane's gaze never left his eyes. 'Um...yes.' Kelly replied, looking away. He looked at Lisbon and shrugged, 'I mean...I don't know her name but there's a woman there looking after him.'

Lisbon showed him a photograph of her on her phone. 'This her?'

Kelly nodded. Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, relieved that they weren't too late.

'What do you have to do with all this? You're a computer geek, hardly someone who hangs around with these types of people' Jane said.

'I'm...well I'm...'

'You're helping Lomez hide his money, is that it?' Lisbon asked.

He nodded. 'I...I didn't know what I was getting myself into-'

Jane sighed, cutting him off. 'Fine. We can go into the whole 'poor me' thing at a later stage. Now you tell us exactly who is in that house, where they are and what weapons they have. And don't even think about pretending you don't know.'

'What kind of trouble am I in?' he asked.

'Depends on what help you are to us' Lisbon said.

* * *

Jane and Lisbon watched Kelly drive away after getting the information they needed out of him.

'Can we trust him not to give us up to Messina?' Lisbon asked as they sat in their car.

'I think we've sufficiently scared the living daylights out of him with the thought of Federal Prison for him not to. Besides, he's a good enough kid, just got mixed up with the wrong kind of people and couldn't get out of it once he did. What is a 'bitcoin' anyway?' Jane asked.

Kelly had told them he had been helping Lomez break up some of his funds into the digital currency to hide its origins and bringing him notes of his transactions every two days.

'Ask Wylie' Lisbon replied, 'He'd love to tell you all about it. It's another nail in Lomez's coffin though, something else to charge him with.'

'So, apart from Messina who mainly stays in the living room, Lomez is in the basement along with Hannah and two armed guards who take it in turns to keep watch.'

'What about the other man who comes visiting?'

Jane pursed his lips. 'I would guess that's his doctor. Kelly didn't see one there and it would take more than Hannah to look after Lomez.'

'But by the sound of it Lomez is improving. Kelly said he was a lot more switched on when he saw him tonight. Asked a lot more about his money.'

'That means we don't have much time to act. Must be planning on fleeing the country soon. Means they'll also be planning on how to get rid of Hannah in the not so distant future.'

Lisbon nodded beside him. Kelly had said that Hannah had been quiet when he had visited but looked relatively unharmed apart from a few bruises. He said a cot bed was in the corner of the basement where he assumed she slept.

'Jane-'

Before she had a chance to articulate her point Jane said, 'You're right. I think we may need some help with this.'

When Jane laid out his plan to her for the following morning his idea of help was not the one she had envisioned.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter kind of morphed into a little bit more of Jane/Lisbon reflection that I hadn't really intended at first but seeing the first few episodes of the new season I guess it is having some effect on this story. Anyway, hope you like it nonetheless! Would love to hear yor views as usual.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Reflections and Rescue Plans

Lisbon tapped her foot on the wooden floors of the empty house, a couple of doors up from Messina's place. It was five thirty in the morning and neither she nor Jane had slept. Jane lay on the floorboards beside her, his jacket at the back of his head for a pillow and his hands crossed in his lap. His eyes lay closed as if he were on his brown leather couch back in Austin.

'Will you stop that incessant tapping, woman, I'm trying to iron out the finer points of the plan.'

'Jane-'

'Please, Teresa, don't start again' he sighed. He had grown accustomed to sleeping better, especially during the last six months with the warm body of Teresa Lisbon pressed against his and a night without sleep not to mention his own nervousness of the risky plan he had come up with to ensure Hannah escaped without further harm had dampened his usual chirpiness and confidence and had made him edgy into the bargain.

Lisbon of course sensed his anxiety. It wasn't just a normal plan where the people involved held no emotional tie to him. This one involved putting her in a dangerous situation and over the past few months she saw how he withdrew from her when this was the case, usually just before the operation like this and then again just after. She had grown to realise he needed this distance beforehand to ensure his brain kept working at its full capacity so he could work out all the angles and kinks without getting distracted by dwelling on her involvement. She understood if he allowed himself to think about her too much it might make him second guess his instincts and decide to put her safety above all else and perhaps by doing so put the entire plan in jeopardy.

Afterwards he always needed time to decompress, to put himself back together again, sometimes just for a few hours or so and sometimes for a night or two. Even after these months together he still found it difficult for her to see him at his most vulnerable, at his weakest point when the fear of losing her overcame him. He felt it wrong involving her in this process of realigning himself, it was his past demons he was fighting against and wouldn't heap any guilt onto her for his own worries and anxieties. She had tried to intervene in this course of action in the early days of their relationship by showing up offering him comfort and compassion, to show him that she was fine by joking with him, teasing him, kissing him and holding him, trying to make everything 'normal' again between them so he would get himself out of the funk he drifted into. In the beginning she thought her means of distraction had worked as he teased her back and settled into their normal routine but then realised one morning, in the dawning light, when comfort had turned into sex the night before she woke up and found him lying beside her, staring up at the ceiling, for once oblivious to being watched. She saw the dark shadows around his eyes and a haunted expression on his face. The evening before had merely been just that, a distraction for him, and not a means to hasten along the process he needed to go through. Now she left him to take the time he needed. It was hard at first and she was afraid the fear of being in love again would make him flee one day but she was no longer afraid of that as the months had passed. She knew he would always come back to her and that thought warmed her heart and allowed her to cope with his temporary absences. When he was 'better', if that was the term, he would come back with a bright smile gracing his face and take her into his arms and whisper his thanks to her for letting him be although neither of them acknowledged or spoke of her doing so. She nodded and kissed him, realising that Patrick Jane would perhaps always find demons to wrestle with and she needed to accept that part of him now as she had done for years before.

She had been surprised at first when he mentioned leaving the FBI to her out of the blue a few months before but after thinking about it she probably shouldn't have been. The very reason he joined Law Enforcement no longer existed and that, along with his mounting unease over the constant danger their jobs put them in, had made him restless. It was easier before, the way he saw it he thought he had nothing to lose if he got himself killed (although that was as untrue then as it was now) but now he did. And worse still, if he got her killed in the process...He wanted a life away from seeing death and pain every day and she understood that, it was never his vocation to live this life. But she was still asking herself if she could cope without the job she loved, the only job she'd ever wanted to do. He had told her that he wasn't going anywhere without her and she believed him. Told her he would stay with the FBI if that was what she wanted. But even though he hid it as best as he could, she saw the pain he went through every time she was involved in a plan like this and the relief that flooded his body when she managed to come through unscathed. How many more times could she put him through that because of the career path she had chosen?

He knew this was who she was, knew it from the first day he met her but as time went on and they became closer over the past few months he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that her luck (and so effectively 'their luck' as he would not survive without her, either by someone else's hand or by his own, a fact he had decided upon but would never voice to Lisbon) would run out. They had somehow both survived over a decade with Red John loitering in the shadows, a miracle in itself. He had worked out the odds of them both continuing to work for the FBI until they reached retirement age. Every day and every case they put themselves in danger only shortened them. But she loved the work and, in some ways, so did he still. He loved the challenges it gave him, the ways to show off how clever he was. He just wished he could do it without people pointing guns everywhere he looked.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, an adorable pout on her face as she looked around the empty room.

'Hey' he said softly, gaining her attention. 'Don't worry, it's going to work', needing to say the words as much for his own benefit as for hers.

'I know' she replied assuredly, smiling. 'As much as I shout at you, you know I believe in you. We always make it work, right?'

He nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He thought of the odds again. One day, if they kept doing the jobs they did, that most likely wouldn't be the case.

A knock on the back door made them tear their gazes from each other. Jane jumped to his feet and stretched out his back. 'Guess it's almost show time' he grinned but knew she could see the apprehension in his eyes.

Before he moved she grabbed his hand, 'We're all going to get out of this safe, okay Patrick?'

He nodded, kissing her softly on the lips and squeezing her hand. 'Of course we are.'

* * *

He opened the back door to his father who looked like he hadn't slept either. Jane had phoned him to let him know that they had found information that Hannah was still alive and was being kept in Messina's house. His father had thanked him profusely, a fact that only unnerved Jane and embarrassed him. But a small part of him took pride in the praise he received. A small part of him felt like the young boy he once was that only ever wanted to make his father proud, long before he realised his father was merely manipulating him for his talent in reading people.

In the early light Jane saw the lines more pronounced around the old man's eyes and lips, he looked older than he had just a few days before and he unexpectedly felt a stirring of sympathy for him and what he must have been going through over the past few days.

'You brought the stuff I asked for and made sure you weren't seen?' Jane asked, leading him into the bare living room.

He nodded to Lisbon who nodded back before turning his attention back to Jane. 'Yes, I brought the stuff. What on earth you need some of it for I haven't got a clue. So, you want to go over this plan of yours?'

Jane filled him in on the plan and waited for a reaction. Alex looked at Lisbon who shrugged and nodded. 'You're okay with this?' he asked her, his eyes staring into hers trying to read her reaction.

She nodded, a little flustered from the intensity of the gaze. 'Absolutely. I can do this.'

Alex bit his lip and looked back at his son. 'Okay then. If it helps get Hannah back safely, guess I'm in.'

'Good' Jane said breezily.

A knock on the front door made Alex start and he looked nervously at the door. 'Who the hell is that?'

'Last part of the plan' Jane replied, opening the door to Mrs Baker and standing aside to let her in. This was the part of the plan he and Lisbon had fought about most but once Jane had asked for her involvement she had, as Jane expected, been only too happy to be part of a ruse to rescue Hannah.

Alex looked her up and down and opened his mouth in surprise at the white haired frail woman standing opposite him. She was seventy five at least, a good ten years older than him and stood about five feet tall. 'This...this is part of your plan? Her?' he couldn't help ask, staring at his son.

Emily Baker glared back at him. 'I'm glad your son has learned not to underestimate me, Mr Jane. Might do you well to learn the same.'

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I'll get a new chapter written before Christmas so hope you all have a good one and see you (metaphorically speaking) on the other side. Thanks again for all the lovely words of support and encouragement over the past few months.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating this story, Christmas and New Year got in the way. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and a Happy 2015 to you all.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Rescue

Lisbon walked up to Messina's door, a tray of muffins in her hands. She knocked on the door and exhaled, smiling widely as he opened the door a notch.

'Good morning! Look I just came by to apologise about Patrick yesterday. It was obvious you were in the middle of something and didn't want to be disturbed. He's just too damn nosey for his own good sometimes.' She glanced at the muffins. 'I brought these as a peace offering. Hope you like chocolate chip.'

His eyes went to the muffins and then to her. She smiled again, her heart beating frantically in her chest waiting for his reaction. She saw him eye her cleavage for a second and was glad she decided to open a few buttons of her blouse.

He shrugged and then nodded to her. 'It's okay. Um...thanks. Teresa, right?'

'Yes...um-'

'Sorry, my name's Jessie. Jessie Messina.'

She dazzled him with another smile, knowing the plan was working. Right on schedule Emily Baker came out of her house and began to walk towards Messina's place.

'Teresa! How are you settling in, dear?'

She turned to Emily and smiled, 'Just great, Mrs Baker, just trying to make up to Jessie here for my infuriating fiancé.' Lisbon turned back to Jessie and whispered conspiratorially, 'He upset her as well yesterday, I have a lot of grovelling to do this morning.'

Jessie replied, 'Well, maybe he's not the one for you after all', more assurance in his tone.

Lisbon bit her lip and tried her best seductive look, blushing and looking at him underneath her eyelashes. She had been surprised when Jane had told her that Messina had a thing for her but she guessed he was right at this moment. She had never felt comfortable in the femme fatale role but she had to give this everything she could.

'You're sweet' she replied shyly. She looked at the muffins again and then back to him. 'You want to take these inside?'

He opened the door and took the tray off her hands. Just at that moment a cry came from Emily who was now lying on the ground at the bottom of Messina's driveway. 'My hip!' she screamed.

Lisbon turned around immediately and then back to Messina. 'Oh my god! We need to call an ambulance!' She brushed past him before he could object, the tray of muffins still in his hands and a look of complete shock on his face. Before he had time to put them down she reached beneath them and took out her gun, pointing it at him. She said quietly, 'One word to your friends downstairs and you're dead.'

'You're a cop?!

'FBI'

He looked towards the cellar, obviously weighing his options. She added, 'At the moment you're only responsible for harbouring a fugitive. Help me and I'll try to make that go away. You haven't been in any trouble for years, let's keep it that way, huh?'

He swallowed and nodded finally. 'Good decision' she said quietly.

* * *

Jane and Alex helped Emily back on her feet. 'I'm fine! Get your hands off me! I can get up myself you two idiots!' she said, pushing their hands away from her. Jane and his father rolled their eyes at each other, followed by a beginning of a smile between them at their equal admiration and frustration of this woman.

'Did the distraction work?' she said excitedly to Jane.

He looked at the door to Messina's house that had now closed and nodded. 'Yes, it worked' he said quietly, the line between his eyes showing his worry.

'She'll be okay, son' Alex said, patting Jane's shoulder. Jane nodded. 'I know', not really sure if he meant those words.

* * *

After finding out from Messina that Lomez had two people watching him as well as Hannah she said, 'Now, call one of them up here. Tell them they need to check something out.'

'Like what?'

'Call them' she ordered.

He nodded and walked towards the kitchen, 'Vince, can you come up here a second?' he shouted at the door to the cellar.

'What is it?' the voice below shouted back.

Messina shrugged and Lisbon said quietly, 'Tell him you need him to check something out.' Her eyes never left his.

'I want you to check something out, it's probably nothing but come up and see for yourself.'

Lisbon nodded and pushed the gun into his side, moving Messina back to the living room and gave him further orders. She hid herself behind the door so someone entering it wouldn't see her straight away.

Vince Collins grumbled under his breath as he came into the living room. 'What's the deal?' he muttered to Jessie as he entered the living room.

Messina pointed outside the house, drawing Collins further into the room. 'You know this guy? He's been looking around for a few minutes now. Looks suspicious.'

Collins sighed and came closer to the window. As soon as he saw Alex Jane who appeared to be looking around the street his eyes widened, 'Jesus Christ, that's the nurse's husband! How the hell did he find us!' As he took out a walkie talkie from his belt Lisbon pushed the gun into his side, pressing on the scar where his appendectomy had taken place and making him grimace.

'What the hell!' he gasped. He tried to turn but the gun pushed into his side with greater pressure when he did so he remained where he was.

With her free hand she tossed Messina some cable ties. 'Tie him up. Hands and feet, tight' she ordered.

Collins tried to turn again but Lisbon decided to take matters into her own hands and whacked the gun over his head, making him topple to the ground.

'Do it' she ordered Messina, the gun pointed at him again.

Messina nodded furiously and went to work. Lisbon handed him a roll of duct tape. 'Put some over his mouth.' He complied again.

'Now, do the same to yourself.' After some difficulty and tightening the ties on his wrists with his teeth both he and Lomez were propped up against the living room wall. Lisbon smiled and walked over to the front door, knowing she had little time before Lomez became suspicious at the guard's absence. She opened the door and Jane and Alex walked in. 'Everything go to plan?' Jane asked quietly.

'Like clockwork' she beamed.

He grinned and grasped her free hand, squeezing it tightly for a second. He handed her a FBI bulletproof vest that he carried with him. She whispered to him, 'Did he tell you how he managed to get FBI vests?' motioning to his father who was in the living room looking at Messina and Collins with utter disdain.

Jane shook his head. 'I think it's better we don't know, don't you?' he smiled. She shrugged in agreement.

More confident now he said to Alex, 'You watch these two', pointing to Messina and Collins. He noticed the fury in his eyes. 'Just watch them. Nothing more. Not unless you have no other choice. Understand?' he ordered him. 'And remember what to do at the time we agreed.'

Alex turned to him, nodding through gritted teeth. 'I should go down there to help get her. She's just downstairs, Patrick, she's my wife' he said quietly but urgently.

'We'll take care of it. We need you to play your part up here' Jane replied, his expression stern. He looked away for a second before adding, 'Trust us, we know what we're doing. We'll bring her back to you safe.'

Alex searched his son's eyes for any hint of deception or false hope he was trying to give him. He nodded slowly. 'Okay. Just...be careful, son.'

Jane nodded in return, more affected than he would let on by his father's words.

Jane turned to Lisbon. 'Let's get this over with, shall we?'

* * *

Lisbon walked in front of Jane, her gun in front of her until they made it to the top of the basement stairs. They listened intently but could hear no sounds of suspicion being raised. Lisbon nodded and Jane and she looked at their watches, synchronising their timing. He nodded in response and went out the front door quietly. Lisbon looked at her watch as she stood at the top of the stairs. When the timing was right she began her descent as quietly as she could. One more step to go before she would be visible to those in the room she told herself, exhaling a quiet breath as she took it. Just as she appeared sound like a gunshot was heard from the back window, followed by a banging on the boarded up glass. 'FBI. You're surrounded. Come out immediately and no one needs to get hurt.' Jane shouted at the window from outside.

Lomez was lying in his bed, his arm attached to a monitor that was beeping quietly, startled by the sound outside. His other guard woke immediately and, upon seeing Lisbon, held a gun up at her. Hannah Jane looked terrified as she stood in between them, her hand on a knob on the monitor and frozen in place at the sudden commotion. Damn, thought Lisbon, hoping that Hannah would be in the corner and not in the middle of the fray. Lomez immediately pulled the wire from his arm and dragged Hannah towards him, putting her in between Lisbon and himself pulling out a gun from under the pillow.

Lisbon looked at both men pointing guns at her and ascertained the situation immediately. She spoke to Lomez' man.

'Put the gun down. You want to die for this man today? Because you will. Lomez is done today, one way or another even if you kill me. FBI are crawling all over this place. And if you kill me in the process I would guess a stray bullet in the gunfight where you end up dead is more than a distinct possibility. We don't like to lose one of our own without getting some kind of retribution.'

She eyed the man with a steely glare, her gun pointed straight at him.

What sounded like two gunshots could now be heard from upstairs along with the muffled tones of a dozen FBI agents and the stomping of feet approaching the cellar.

'Guess the others didn't make the smart choice' Lisbon uttered. 'You want to join them?'

Lomez looked at his man who he could see was now wavering.

Lisbon noticed this and spoke again. 'You have about thirty seconds before my men are down here.'

The man finally spoke. 'They wouldn't...I mean we have an innocent civilian here.'

Lisbon shrugged, 'Do we? How do we know she's not in on this too?' Lisbon ignored the horrified expression on Hannah's face. 'From what we've gathered she's married to a conman. Hardly an upstanding citizen. For all we know she's just like him. Or, at least, that's how we'll spin it if she gets caught in the crossfire.'

Lisbon pushed down the feelings of disgust as she said the words, knowing she had to make them believe that Hannah wasn't a viable hostage.

'Fifteen seconds' Lisbon said, as more noise was heard from above. 'You down there boss?' she heard someone shout out above her.

The man she had been talking to let out a loud breath and dropped his gun. 'Yeah, I'm here' she shouted back, her attention never leaving Lomez' man. 'Push it towards me' she ordered, gesturing to the gun. She noticed the handcuffs that she presumed they used on Hannah. 'Then handcuff yourself to the bed.' He did as he was told.

Lomez grabbed Hannah tighter and glared at the man, 'You son of a bitch, Jason!'

Okay, Lisbon thought, one to go.

Just then Jane appeared behind her, dressed in an FBI bulletproof vest as she was and looking every part that of a trained FBI agent, gun in his hand and pointing it at Lomez.

'Upstairs is clear, boss' he said, his eyes trained on Lomez.

'It's over Lomez' Lisbon said, her tone authoritative and her gun still trained on his head.

After a moment Jane saw his eyes glaze over for a moment. He realised he was still suffering some affects of this operation and reasoned that this was probably one of the reasons why he hadn't taken a shot at Lisbon as his aim would have most certainly been off. Lomez pushed Hannah away from him and dropped his gun slowly to the floor before putting his hands in the air.

Hannah immediately ran towards Jane and Lisbon. As Lisbon dealt with tying up Lomez and calling local FBI to let them know what had happened Jane looked into Hannah's eyes. He saw kindness and fear and strength behind them immediately. He took hold of her shoulders and smiled softly at her. 'There's someone upstairs who's looking forward to seeing you again. Come with me. You're safe now.'

She eyed him for a second and then realisation hit her. 'You're Patrick' she said, stuttering over the words, her eyes still widened with shock.

* * *

As Jane helped her up the stairs as her legs were unsteady and entered the living room Alex ran towards her, embracing her tightly, both of them laughing and crying at the same time. Alex looked in her eyes, touching her all over to make sure she was okay, kissing her face before holding her tightly again. Jane watched the scene unfold in front of him and smiled, looking down, a little embarrassed at seeing this behaviour from his father.

'Where are all the other FBI agents?' Hannah suddenly said, looking around the living room and only finding two of her captors tied up there.

Alex grinned at Jane who shrugged back. Jane held up some firecrackers and a phone. 'I had my friends in Austin help us out with that. Those were the people whose voices you heard' Jane said nonchalantly.

'But what about all the stomping? I didn't imagine that. Sounded like ten people at least up here.'

Alex called to Emily who was upstairs. Hannah looked even more confused when an elderly woman and what looked like ten of her friends arrived into the living room, chattering excitedly with each other and wearing what looked like heavy heeled shoes on their feet.

'Your tap dancing class did the trick' Alex beamed at her, his wife more confused than ever and wondering if she had somehow entered some kind of alternative universe.

Emily glanced at Jane, looking around him. 'Is Teresa okay?' she asked seriously.

'She's fine' he nodded, exhaling, showing his relief to her. 'Just tying up loose ends in the basement.'

'Then why aren't you helping her, young man?' she said, her expression demanding.

Jane rolled his eyes at her. He thought about her statement and felt his withdrawal from Lisbon already beginning, the sight of Lomez holding a gun to her head still vividly in his brain.

Emily Baker seemed to see through him. 'It's not all about you, you know. She might not look it or act it but these...situations must affect her more than she lets on to you. She needs a shoulder sometimes as well, even if she thinks she doesn't.'

Jane nodded slowly and hugged her, realising the truth behind her words. 'Thanks' he said softly.

She pushed him away, a blush on her cheeks, 'Now, go and make sure your girlfriend is all right, stop trying to put the moves on me' she smiled at him.

He grinned and went to find Lisbon.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, a bit of a far-fetched plan but I was feeling in a silly mood I guess. There are a few more heart to hearts coming up in the next chapters. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews of the last chapter. Glad you all seemed to like the plan. This chapter is a little bit of a filler one, more meaty stuff in the following ones. Now that Christmas and New Year are over with updates will be more regular. There'll be more Alex, Hannah, Aisling and Emily too to come. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - After

As Jane approached the basement stairs Lisbon came walking up them, throwing a smile in his direction as she spoke on the phone to the local Feds. By the sound of the conversation they seemed too pleased to have Lomez in their grasp than reprimand her for an unauthorised and risky operation. She put the phone away and nodded to him.

'They're on their way. Hannah okay?'

He nodded to her, her tone businesslike and controlled. 'Yeah, she's still a little shaken up but...she seems strong, I'm sure she'll be fine after a while.'

'Your father?'

He shrugged. 'Haven't talked to him but...relieved obviously.'

She came a step closer, concern covering her features and spoke a little quieter, more intimacy in her voice. 'You?'

He smiled softly at her and sighed, biting his bottom lip. 'I think we'll both feel better after a shower, something to eat and a night's sleep. This isn't exactly the vacation we planned.'

He smiled more widely at her and filled in the gap between them, pulling her into a tight hug. Instinctively he knew this wasn't the time to gauge her true reaction, her body and mind were still caught up in the moment of capturing Lomez.

He could feel the tension in her body, the adrenaline still racing through it and he whispered into her ear, 'You were amazing back there.'

She pulled her head away from his chest so she looked at him. 'It was your plan but...I have to admit I liked hearing you call me 'boss'. I think that was my highlight.'

'Really?' he teased. 'I'll remember that for later.'

She ran her fingers over the FBI bulletproof vest he still wore. 'You look quite dashing in this too.'

'You really have a thing for me in a vest, don't you? It doesn't seem to matter what they're made of.'

She grinned before pulling back, squeezing his hands before releasing them. 'I need to speak to Hannah, she'll have a lot of questions to answer when the local Feds get here. Want to let her know what to expect.'

Jane nodded. He knew she was feeling uncomfortable for some of the things she had said about her earlier and wanted to ensure that Hannah understood it was part of the ploy and not what she truly felt. 'Lomez and the other guy secure down there?' Jane asked as she turned away.

'Yeah. I want to check that with Hannah too, make sure Lomez is going to be fit for transport.'

* * *

Five hours later Jane and Lisbon got back to their hotel room, the arrests made and Hannah returned home after being cleared by EMT staff that her injuries meant she didn't have to stay in hospital overnight. From what Jane could see from a distance as he talked to FBI Agent Henderson from Phoenix she wouldn't have stayed anyway, obvious that she just wanted to get home to her daughter. His father had looked at him as he and his wife got into a SUV to take them home, for once seemingly lost for words but nodding his gratitude. Jane had nodded back to him before swiftly turning back into the house.

The debriefing in Phoenix had taken longer than both wanted and they both crashed on top of the bed after throwing their jackets onto a chair in the room. Jane toed off his shoes, not bothering with the laces and they fell noisily to the floor. Lisbon added to the thud as hers quickly followed.

'God, I'm glad we work in Austin where people expect us to be involved in one of your plans. So much explaining to do' she sighed.

Jane chuckled softly beside her. 'Never would have imagined years ago we'd be glad of Abbott as a boss.'

Lisbon turned to face him as he lay with his eyes closed. 'I was surprised you agreed to the dinner at your father's tomorrow night so readily.'

'Well, as I seem to remember it was you who agreed for us when you spoke to Hannah.'

'I could hardly refuse a woman who's been held hostage for days, Jane. Besides...you need to speak to Aisling again before we head back to Austin.'

'I know. I'm kidding. You're right, of course.'

'And you need to speak to your father. Get things off your chest' Lisbon added.

Jane sighed loudly, his eyes still tightly shut. 'Should have guessed you wouldn't let that particular sleeping dog lie.'

'You promised you'd talk to him.'

'I know and I will. Now, can we get some sleep?'

Lisbon nodded and then moved to the edge of the bed and turned her back on him to lie on her side. To her surprise he turned around, shifting over on the bed towards her and draped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and dropped a kiss to her neck. 'Sleep well, love. See you in a few hours' he whispered.

Lisbon listened to his breathing as it evened out as he fell asleep, his arm still curled around her. She had expected him to pull away from her tonight and thought she'd help him by moving as far away on the bed away from him. As they were sharing a hotel room and he was too exhausted to go off on a wander on his own she had thought it was the best she could offer under the circumstances. But, as usual with Patrick Jane on many an occasion, he had done the opposite. She didn't know what had brought about this turn of events and reasoned that tomorrow he may need his space but for the moment she relaxed in the comfort of his body pressed up against hers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke and realised immediately that his arm was no longer around her. Turning around she saw he wasn't in the bed either and the room was bathed in darkness. The neon clock beside her read seven forty-two. She sighed loudly, both disappointed but not surprised at his sudden disappearance. She knew he wouldn't worry her by staying out all night but didn't expect him to come back until much later. So as she lay in the dark she made her own plans for the evening. She felt hot but grateful of the dry heat of Arizona or she would have woken up in her clothes in a sticky mess. She decided on a bath followed by some takeout from one the menus of the local restaurants in the room (she quickly decided she was in the mood for Chinese) and then some TV. She turned the light on beside her, noticing a note on Jane's side of the pillow.

_Hey boss_

_Didn't want to wake you but the growling from my stomach got the better of me. You didn't even hear me take a shower so thought it best to let you sleep while I went to get some provisions for us. Hope Chinese is okay. I have a hankering for noodles...and you for dessert._

_Love you_

_J xxx_

She couldn't stop a wide smile from coming across her face, never so pleased to be wrong. She jumped out of the bed and drew her bath.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so thought it was time for another bit of M rated material in this story. I've marked the start and end for those who blush easily and want to skip it. It's not too explicit. This is a pretty fluffy chapter but guess that's where my mind is at the moment as I await tomorrow night's episode with gleeful anticipation...**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Splashing &amp; Shoes

Lisbon closed her eyes and allowed the complimentary bubble bath from the hotel do its work as the hot water washed over her, relaxing her muscles. She rarely indulged in a bubble bath but when she did she had to admit it felt perfectly blissful. When she heard the hotel door open she groaned. Whilst she was starving for something to eat she didn't want to leave the comfortable cocoon she was in at this very moment.

Jane noticed the light on underneath the bathroom door and knocked on it. 'Teresa? Food's here.'

As he listened at the door he heard the splashing of water and opened the door, a wicked smile on his face at seeing the sight of Teresa Lisbon up to her neck in bubbles. 'Well, what do we have here?' he grinned.

'Hey' she smiled back at him. 'I'll be out in a minute.'

'Okay' he replied but noticed she was making no real effort to leave the bath.

He threw his jacket off, firing it to the adjoining bedroom and sat on the floor beside her, opening the Chinese cartons in front of him.

'What are you doing?' she said.

'Looks like you just got comfortable. We'll have dinner here.'

'Jane, we can't eat dinner in a bathroom.'

He shrugged, looking around the room. 'Why not? It's been cleaned today. It's probably cleaner than the bedroom.'

He continued to open the containers, picking up some noodles with some chopsticks and moving them towards her mouth.

She looked at him incredulously. 'And now you want to feed me into the bargain!'

'Your hands are wet' he replied, a grin on his face, as he pushed the noodles into her mouth as she opened it to speak again.

She swallowed them down and then laughed. 'Is this some kind of sex fantasy you have?', her eyes narrowing at him.

He took a mouthful of his own. 'Feeding you in the bath? I have a much better imagination than that' he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, opening up her mouth for another bite, she was probably getting more out of this than he was.

After a few more minutes of feeding her a splash of honey chilli sauce fell from the chopsticks onto her cleavage. 'Did you just do that on purpose?' she asked.

'Did I?' he replied innocently, smiling when he saw her pupils dilate. 'Let me get that for you.'

He put down the container he was holding and pushed it and the rest of them away from him so he could kneel down and bent over the bath towards her. Lisbon giggled as he licked the sauce off her. 'Now I know this is a sex fantasy' she murmured as his kisses trailed up towards her neck. It wasn't often his girlfriend giggled and his passion ignited at the sound.

'It wasn't until now' he replied, his voice just a whisper before their lips met in a searing kiss.

**M rated section**

Lisbon moved so she knelt in the bath and wrapped her arms around his neck, her wet fingers soaking the curls at its nape as they continued the kiss. Her breasts covered in bubbles pressed against his shirt and vest, making him shiver. His hands moved to her back, relishing the warm feel of the water against his fingers that made her skin feel like silk as he glided them effortlessly over it, drifting under the water to caress her derriere before drawing the tips up her back again slowly. Lisbon began to unbutton his vest and then his shirt, already clinging to his chest, his arms only leaving her so he could rid himself of them. He wrapped his arms around her again, their kisses turning more frantic now, unable to get enough of each other's mouths. He gasped as her breasts fell against his chest again as the water began to cool and he could feel her nipples against him. He moved his mouth away from her lips so he could take one of her hardened peaks in it instead, biting on it gently. He kept hold of her with one hand as she arched against him, pushing her breast into his mouth more. He took more of it in, his tongue dancing over it before releasing it. He held it in one hand, its peak instantly hardening again at the cold wet feel of his hand and blew on it slowly. His warm breath coupled with the now coldness of his touch almost sent Lisbon over the edge. The bath still in the way she pushed him towards the bathroom floor as her lips found his again until he was lying flat on it. She pulled herself out of the bath and toppled on top of him, the bath water soaking both Jane and the floor at her quick exit. They laughed for a second but were undeterred by Jane now lying half naked in a wet puddle, a soaked and soapy Lisbon on top of him. She brushed a wet curl from his forehead as his hands found her waist, pulling her lips to him again, goosepumps forming on both their skins and their eyes dark with want. She found the button of his pants, releasing it and placed a hand inside to stroke him under his boxers.

'Jesus!' he exclaimed, a little surprised but gratified that the coldness of her hand didn't let his erection fall foul to the dreaded 'shrinkage'.

She laughed against his mouth, muttering an apology but continuing to touch him, her hand warming up considerably after a few moments. She pulled his drenched pants and boxers down to his ankles, leaving them there, too impatient to take off his shoes. Jane involuntarily shivered again, his entire body now soaked. He knew his skin was more than likely freezing cold by now but his desire ran through him, warming him and making him barely able to recognise the fact. As Lisbon shifted so she sat astride him he steadied her with a hand for fear she would slip in the pool of water all around her. As she pushed herself slowly on top of him both heaved a sigh of relief, their joined wetness allowing a rhythm to be established smoothly straight away. He pulled himself up from the floor and held her around the waist as they continued to move against each other, slowly to begin with, then he moved one hand up to drag it through the wet tendrils of her hair, darkened by dampness, feeling her body quiver as the droplets of water reached her shoulders and fell onto her breasts. Her cheeks were rosy red in contrast to her porcelain skin as it glistened with water, her eyes bright and emerald in the strong lights of the bathroom. His eyes sought hers, his mind only thinking of being in this moment with her. He didn't remember a time when she looked so beautiful. She smiled at him, her dimples only illuminating her face more. 'God, I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too' she whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and increasing the pace between them. He matched it at once, moving the hand from her hair to in between them so he could stimulate her more. Her breathing increased until it was racing as they rocked back and forth, the water splashing around and over them. Jane put his forehead on her shoulder as he picked up the pace again, his own breathing now ragged. He felt her orgasm coming and looked up at her face, her eyes closed as the feeling began to course through her. They rarely made love under such bright lights and he wanted to memorise every second of it.

He kissed her lips, softly whispering, 'Please open your eyes, Teresa.'

She opened them immediately despite almost being at the point of release. It wasn't the first time he had wanted to see her eyes as she orgasmed and any embarrassment she may have had of him seeing her so out of control at the beginning of their relationship no longer existed. In fact, watching the passion he had for her at this point often made her feel more empowered and heightened her arousal. He watched as she came undone before him, her eyes darkening and widening as it took hold of her, her body shaking with its force. He felt how strong it was against him and found he couldn't hold on himself as his body matched hers as his release shook him to his toes.

**M rated section over**

They caught their breaths as the sounds of their pants echoed in the bathroom. Jane pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her back and their heads lying in the crooks of each other's necks. After a minute as their breathing evened out he felt her shiver against him. He pulled a towel from the rack beside him and covered her back with it, pulling her closer to him to get some heat back between them as his teeth began to chatter.

'Well, that was new' he smiled against her neck. 'That was...something else.'

'Yeah' she replied, now beginning to shake with the cold, but he could feel the smile against his skin.

'Now I'll never have to wonder what making love to a mermaid would be like' he grinned.

She chuckled against his shoulder, kissing it.

'Hot shower?' he asked.

'Mmm' she agreed.

Neither moved for a second.

'Teresa, you'll have to get up first.'

She pulled her face up to his. 'Why?'

He looked around her to his feet where his pants were pooled around his ankles. 'Because I'll fall on my ass if you don't' he grinned.

She turned her head and laughed, pulling herself up, Jane catching her hand to help her. She released the plug from the bath before turning on the shower spray. Jane bent over to undo his shoe laces. 'I hope I haven't water damaged these' he murmured, checking the seals as he took them off.

'What is it with those shoes?' Lisbon grinned as she waited for the water to warm up.

He put them on top of the toilet seat and threw his pants and boxers into the corner of the room. 'They're comfortable' he shrugged, gathering a few towels to mop up the floor.

'That's it? That's the big secret after all these years? Seriously?'

He looked at her, his brow furrowed. 'Why? What did you expect? Why have you never asked me before if you were curious?'

Her eyes widened. 'With you? I...I don't know. I thought they must have some special significance or something. You know like they...' She bit her lip, sorry she had started this conversation.

Jane nodded, his smile turning into a grin. 'Like they were the last shoes Angela ever bought me or something like that.'

'Well...yes' she admitted.

'Nope. Just damn comfortable shoes.'

She rolled her eyes and got under the warm spray and he quickly followed her.

* * *

As they lay in bed later facing each other Jane asked, 'Did you think I'd done one of my disappearing acts earlier when you woke up?'

They had never discussed this so directly before and she was surprised he was bringing it up. 'I understand that you sometimes need some time to...decompress, Jane. It wouldn't have been a problem if you had.'

'So, that's a yes then?' he smiled, his teeth white against the darkness of the room.

Lisbon shrugged. 'I was glad you didn't but if you need to tomorrow-'

'I won't' he interrupted but then pursed his lips. 'Okay, that's not strictly true. I...hope I won't. I'm going to try to not do that anymore. We both know why I do it. But...I should be there for you afterwards. Not pull away from you.'

'I'm okay afterwards, Patrick. It's my job. It's part of the training to detach yourself from the moment.'

'That might be true at the time but...are you really trying to tell me you don't have nightmares about facing death?'

'Yeah, sometimes sure but...not that much. I'm used to them in any case.'

He sighed heavily. 'Then I should be there when you do.'

'Jane-'

'Teresa, we're partners. Not just in work but in life too. That means being there for each other in the bad times as well as the good. And you've just admitted you were glad I didn't go off on a self pitying wander earlier so that leads me to believe that you're more affected than you maybe even realise from today's events. So, how about this? I'm going to try not to be so selfish and think about myself when we come across these...situations and you tell me and let me be there for you if things get to you after being in those situations. Deal?'

She kissed him softly on the lips. 'Okay, deal.'

She snuggled into him. 'I think I slept too much earlier. I'm not tired at all.'

Jane glanced at her mischievously. 'If you want to make love again, you know you don't need to talk me into it. But I might need you to rub my back for me tomorrow if we go for another round tonight, that bathroom floor is unforgiving.'

She laughed. 'That's _not_ what I was trying to hint at. I was just saying, I'm not tired, that's all. You?'

He shook his head. 'Nah, me neither.'

'You want to put the TV on for a while?'

Jane thought for a second. 'No. I have a better idea.' He immediately jumped out of bed. 'Come on, get dressed, wear something warm.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Stars &amp; Surprises

'Where are we going?' Lisbon asked as Jane drove them from their hotel after midnight.

Jane glanced over at her and grinned before staring straight ahead again. She knew that look only too well, his expression full of mischief and excitement like a child at Christmas.

'Trust me' he replied, two words that automatically put her senses into a state of alert.

A moan escaped her lips.'You know I hate it when you say that and you know I hate surprises, Jane.'

She huffed and looked out into the darkness through the passenger window, allowing a few moments to pass in silence. She faced him again. 'Do you even know where you're going?'

He nodded, a smug smile crossing his lips that she wanted to wipe off his face. 'Of course, I got directions.'

'From who?' she ventured, hoping for something back that would give her a clue.

'Nice try' he responded, still smiling.

She rolled her eyes and sat back in the seat with her arms crossed.

After another minute of silence he said softly, 'Teresa, it's a nice surprise. Or, at least, I hope it is. Relax, please.'

She was about to grill him again when she saw him bite his bottom lip nervously so she studied him instead. He was so self assured a few minutes before but now he looked anxious. As he took off from the main road and followed a dirt path that looked like it went up a mountain she was beginning to feel nervous too. If she had been with anyone else she would have imagined this was a perfect spot to murder her.

'Aren't there coyotes or something up here?' She peered out the window but all she could see was black.

'No, not here.' He paused for a second. 'At least I hope not' he shrugged. She checked her bag and was glad she had her gun with her just in case.

As the path took them to a fenced area Jane got out of the car but kept the engine running as he reached the gate. Lisbon watched as Jane punched in some numbers to an old metal keypad entry system. He grinned when the gate creaked open, jumped back into the car again and drove them through, the gate automatically closing after them. After cutting the engine, he brought a torch from the glove compartment and Lisbon went to get out of the car at the same time.

'Um...can you stay here for a few minutes? I'll come get you when I'm ready.'

As she was about to object his eyes pleaded with her and she shut her door again and nodded wearily. He grinned in return, heading towards the trunk. Whilst she hated surprises he loved them and this was evidently important to him. She relaxed against the car seat and closed her eyes.

He tapped on her window a few minutes later, a silly smile on his face, motioning for her to get out.

When she did he took her hand and led her to a spot that he'd set up with blankets and cushions, a few candles scattering the edges. It was corny but it was beautiful. 'Jane' she whispered, seeing the delight in his face at her reaction and shy smile.

They lay down on the blankets and Jane pointed at the stars. 'It's a clear night. Apparently this is one of the best spots around here to see the night sky.'

She grinned as she looked up. She had never seen so many stars in all her life. 'It's amazing.'

'It is' he sighed, putting his arm around her but continuing to stare into the heavens.

'Okay, this was a nice surprise' she smiled.

'Told you.'

'So, how did you find this place? And what is it?'

'Emily told me about it earlier when you were talking to the Feds from Phoenix. It used to house cattle apparently but not for a long time but electric fence still works so we're safe from coyotes or whatever else prowls around these parts at night time. Her husband used to part own it so she does now.'

Lisbon looked at him sideways. 'You and her are friends now, huh?'

He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. 'I told you I could charm any woman I wanted to given enough time.'

'Yeah, right. And I thought it was seduce and not charm.'

He laughed. 'Meh, details.' He paused and then admitted, 'Okay, so she may have told me about this place for another reason but I'll get to that in a minute.'

Lisbon shrugged, not really listening, her eyes following a falling star, making a wish that she could always be this happy.

'Makes you realise doesn't it?' he said softly, his eyes on the same star, wondering if Lisbon was making a wish on it.

'Mmm? Realise what?'

'Well, it makes you realise how insignificant we are. Not us, specifically but...the human race in general. The vastness of the universe.'

'I guess.'

She looked at him as he pulled his arm from her shoulder and sat up on his knees. She saw the fearfulness in his expression as he obviously struggled on finding some right words. He turned to her and pulled her by her hands so she sat up beside him.

She saw the apprehension in his face now as he gazed at her, his mind working up to say something. She was suddenly worried herself wondering what could be so important that would make him look so tense but it eased when he puffed out a breath and took her left hand, smiling at it. He began to rub his fingers around the third finger on it then looked up at her so he could read her expression.

She stared at what he was doing not comprehending for a second the significance of the gesture. When she did her eyes shot back to his to see him smiling at her, continuing to rub the base of her digit in between his thumb and index finger. She opened her mouth but her throat dried instantly. He still hadn't spoken a word. Once she got her brain together the first thought that came to her was that this was typical of Patrick Jane. Only he would try to propose to her without using words. She fixed him with a steely gaze. She had waited a long time for a proposal from him and she was going to damn well get a proper one.

Jane shrugged, giving her a look that said, 'Well, you can't blame a man for trying', smiling fully at her before he became serious again. 'You've never worn a ring all the time I've known you' he finally said.

She croaked, 'Um...no.'

'You don't like them?' he asked quietly.

'I don't not like them. But...I've never really worn them so it would feel strange if I did all of a sudden I guess.'

'But you're not strictly opposed to wearing them?'

She felt like she was being interrogated by him, albeit enchantingly so she decided to respond in kind.

'Depends.'

'On what?'

'The circumstances.'

He nodded thoughtfully. 'Interesting. So, under the correct circumstances you think you would be able to get over your inherent strangeness and wear one?'

'One? I thought we were talking about rings in general.' She smiled innocently at him.

He grinned back. 'Well, I would suggest one to begin with to help build up your...tolerance levels and then perhaps a second to join it in the not so distant future.'

'That certainly sounds like a reasonable solution.'

He nodded in return. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for the actual proposal after the foreplay they had just undergone. But instead he let go of her left hand and lay back down on the blankets, looking up at the stars without a word. She was ready to kill him. Was that all this was, his way of finding out her answer before asking the question? So he knew he wouldn't be turned down? Now she was sorry she had brought her gun. He was in severe danger of being the one being murdered now. She turned around and glared at him, getting up to go back to the car before her anger took hold of her anymore.

'Where are you going?' he asked, a smirk on his lips.

'Back to the car. Give me the goddamn keys. You can come with me or I'll leave the gate open and let the coyotes feast on you. But you will most probably give them indigestion.'

He handed the keys over to her without a word but a smile still playing on his lips as he continued to lie on the ground. She looked at them in her hand in surprise. Was he really just going to let her storm off? Deciding that he probably thought it was a bluff she marched off towards the car, swearing under her breath. If he ever asked her to marry him now she had two words ready for him, the second one being 'off'.

She got into the car and turned the engine on, stalling for a second to see if he ran up to her. All she could see was the distant flicker of candles where they had been lying, no sign of him at all coming towards her.

'Screw you' she said, turning the car around to go back out the gate. Once she had the car turned she waited at the gate for it to open. Then she closed her eyes. 'Sheep dip' she muttered, realising that the electronic keypad must need the numbers punched in upon entering and leaving and she had no idea what the code was.

She cut the engine, her fury almost at boiling point. As she walked back to him she thought that she may well get away with manslaughter or even a suspended sentence if she brought in a legion of witnesses that would swear under oath that he deserved what he got. It wouldn't be difficult to scare them up.

As she got closer she heard a song playing softly. It was the first song they had ever danced to, years ago at a high school reunion, the song she told him she loved when she was younger. Now she loved it for a different reason. The first time she had felt his hand in hers and her head rested against his cheek.

When she got closer she saw him there, already down on one knee and a ring box in his hand, an apologetic smile on his lips. A bottle of champagne rested beside him along with a bowl of strawberries.

'Is it still a good surprise?' he asked quietly as she stood in front of him, his voice cracking with fretfulness.

When she didn't respond he pursed his lips, genuinely concerned that playing this trick on her had made him blow this. 'I needed time to set this up' he said, gesturing to the CD player, champagne and strawberries. 'I...wanted to make this special. Something you'd never forget.'

He swallowed when he couldn't read her expression. He was about to get up when she spoke.

'You have a question for me?' she said softly, a glimmer of a smile on her lips. Then her expression turned stern. 'We'll talk about your little...stunt...later.'

He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, a small smile ghosting his lips. He nodded and took her hand.

'Teresa Lisbon, I said earlier that we were insignificant in the universe. You, however, are the most significant person in _my_ universe. You calm me and excite me in equal measure. You're my most trusted and best friend. You've fought for me and fixed me. You've stopped me wallowing in self-pity more times than you know by just a smile in my direction or a kick up the backside when I've needed it. I never wanted to fall in love with you. But I have. Utterly and completely. I told you once that you had no idea what you meant to me. But now you do. I love you, Teresa. I love you and it would be an honour if you would agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?'

Jane exhaled; relieved he had been able to get through his speech without his voice breaking. Well, okay, it had cracked a few times but at least he had got the words out.

Lisbon stared down at him, her heart swelling with every word he said, the sincerity in his tone coupled with the vulnerability she saw in his face making her almost forget to give him an answer.

'Teresa?' he said softly, urging her for an answer, his knee about to buckle on him.

She finally looked into his eyes and smiled. 'Of course I'll marry you, you idiot.'

He grinned in return and got to his feet, embracing her and kissing her softly on the lips. 'You're still not off the hook for getting me mad a few minutes ago' she smiled, kissing him back.

'Yes, dear' he sighed before breaking into a grin again.

'Can I see the ring now?' she asked, excitedly.

Jane glanced at the ring box still in his hand. 'Okay' he said hesitantly. 'But you'll want to change it.'

Lisbon widened her eyes. 'What? Of course I won't! You know me so well I know you'll have picked something perfect.'

Jane shrugged. 'All right but you'll see I'm right.'

He opened the box in front of her and saw her look of exhilaration turn into something entirely more quizzical. A ring made of cardboard faced her. It looked like it was made from the same Chinese cartons they had eaten out of earlier. She looked up at him; her brow still furrowed and opened her mouth. Before she could speak he said, 'I can explain.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the proposal. I promise we will get back to the others in this story in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews to the last chapter. I'm so pleased so many of you enjoyed the proposal and thought it very Jane like.**

* * *

Chapter 21 - Explanations &amp; Engagement

'I didn't exactly plan to do this tonight' he said quickly. When he saw her look around with a raised eyebrow at the romantic scene in front of them that he had obviously organised he added, 'What I mean is, of course I planned to propose but...not tonight specifically. I was planning on doing this tomorrow night after dinner. So...I didn't have a chance to get you a proper ring yet. But I didn't want to propose without one so I thought I'd...um...improvise in the meantime.' He looked at her sheepishly, hoping she wasn't too let down that he hadn't surprised her with a diamond.

She looked down at the cardboard ring in the box. The memory of Marcus' hurried proposal popped into her head. She remembered being disappointed by it. Well, shocked at first which had then turned to disappointment at the lack of effort he'd put into it and how it had come out like it had just occurred to him once she had made the decision to go to D.C., not giving her time to get over making one monumental decision before thrusting another conundrum upon her. She told herself at the time that he was just being spontaneous and that it was romantic in its own way but it had hardly felt like a proposal at all as they stood in the FBI corridor.

She certainly couldn't say the same about Jane's with the words he'd used and the scene he'd set (she put the accompanying trick he'd played on the back burner of her brain for now). Even though he'd done it with a cardboard ring she wasn't remotely disappointed. Just surprised, a familiar feeling when it came to dealing with Patrick Jane for so many years. All things considered, it didn't really matter to her what the ring was made of, it was still a token of his love and his commitment to her. If it had been waterproof and made of more sturdy a material she wasn't sure she'd even want to change it. She smiled at the ring, seeing the symbolism of it instead of its material and saw him visibly relax from the corner of her eye as she did so.

She grinned, shaking her head, bringing her eyes back up to him. 'You can never do things the normal way, can you?'

He grinned back. 'And where would be the fun in that?'

She held out her engagement ring finger with a theatrical wave of the hand. He smiled again and shrugged taking the ring from the box. After placing it on her finger he kissed it softly. 'We'll go shopping in the morning for the proper one.' As he pulled her arms around him he asked her softly, 'Should I have waited until tomorrow night?'

She kissed him deeply. 'We've waited long enough.'

After sharing a glass of champagne and some strawberries and gazing into the night sky for a little while longer they got back to their hotel around 3am. After getting back into bed she held the ring up to the light as if diamonds were sparkling back at her, a small smile playing on her lips. Jane came out of the bathroom and joined her in bed, shaking his head at the absurdity of her gesture. It wasn't that often that Lisbon became silly and he relished the times when she was like this, letting her inner child come to the forefront.

'If you like this one so much you're certainly going to be easy to please tomorrow' he said, kissing her shoulder as he turned to face her.

She turned to face him, studying his face, her brow furrowed suddenly. Jane frowned back. 'What is it?' he asked, instantly worried that she'd changed her mind.

'Are you...okay?' she asked, hesitation in her tone.

'Okay? Um...I'd say I was more than okay. You said yes and you didn't murder me earlier. Why? What are you getting at?'

'Are you sure about this, Patrick? That...you want to get married?' He regarded her, the 'again' implied but missing from her words.

'Yes' he said, gazing into her eyes intently, making sure she saw the truth behind the word. When she still looked unsure he added, 'I wouldn't have asked you otherwise, Teresa.'

'Why now?'

'Why not now?' he smiled.

She looked frustrated. 'Patrick. Please. Tell me. It's important.'

He thought back to Emily's words and sighed. 'Because I couldn't think of any possible reason to wait any longer. Because I love you. Because...it felt right.'

She relaxed at his words placing her head on his chest, his even heartbeat at her ear.

'How about you?' he asked softly, bringing her chin back up to him. 'I'm not the one who's had some...commitment issues in the past' he said, a glimmer of a smile on his lips. 'I don't want to be jilted at the altar.'

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. He was right. She had run away from any significant romantic relationship she ever had, few as they were. She had resisted getting involved with pretty much anyone for years. Between Greg and Marcus, as soon as a man became serious or looked like it was heading that way, she had found excuses why he wasn't right for her and broke things off. It was easier for her to spend her time with an emotionally unavailable man like Jane in the first years of knowing him. Someone good looking she could fantasise or dream about on occasions, enjoy the flirting between them but knowing he was unobtainable was the safe option to keep her heart guarded.

She told herself the same adage that she told others for years on why she let him get away with things or why she needed him on her team. _He closes cases_. She could hardly say it without a blush coming to her cheeks as the years went on, her feelings about him seemingly obvious to others. She had fought hard against falling in love as much as he had in many respects. She remembered finally admitting it to herself one night as she cried alone in her apartment two months after he left for Vegas, wondering if she would ever see him again and a pain in her heart that she thought she'd never fill. After crying over him she had smashed a mug of tea she was holding against her kitchen wall, furious with herself that she'd allowed him to get through her defences. When he came back she reinforced them to get through the months after but, as she suspected he would if enough time passed, he had found the way to her heart again. Luckily, this time he was ready to reciprocate.

She ran her left hand over his cheek, the ring catching her attention again. She had said 'yes' without hesitation. She didn't feel like running or that she was overwhelmed. Now, a couple of hours later, the adrenalin had worn off and she just felt...happy, giddy even. She was a little surprised that she felt no panic, no pounding in her chest or doubts on whether she was ready for marriage like she had when Greg or Marcus had asked her. Saying 'yes' had just felt incredibly right and it still did.

'I'm sure' she said softly, reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

Picking the ring had been fun. The jeweller must have thought them mad as Lisbon tried a couple on, insisting on drawing her hand into a fist and bringing it close to Jane's jaw to see how they felt if she had to punch a criminal. Well, Jane hoped that was the main reason. It was in his best interest too to make sure she had one that wouldn't land him unconscious or with a scar if she decided to punch him on the nose again. She settled on a simple gold band with three small diamonds in the end, as modest as its new owner. Jane knew better than to try to talk her into something more flashy or expensive. She insisted on keeping the cardboard one and placed it carefully back in its box as Jane placed the new ring on her finger. As they walked from the store he took her hand, his fingers rubbing over the diamonds and gold band.

After stopping for a celebratory lunch they got back to their hotel to find a brown envelope under their door. As soon as Jane saw it he knew what it was. DNA results. He held it in his hands, pursing his lips.

Lisbon asked, 'Aren't you going to open it?'

He shook his head. 'I hardly need to but it doesn't just concern me. I'll bring it with me to dinner later. Only right if myself and Aisling open it together.'

'If you don't need to-'

'I'd still like to know for sure. And...I'd like her to be sure too.'

Jane sighed, his happiness over the last day now tinged with two difficult conversations he was going to have that evening. Lisbon wrapped her arms around him. 'Need me for a sounding board?'

He kissed her forehead; 'I might once I figure what the hell I'm going to say to both of them' he smiled.

Lisbon motioned to the bed. 'Then you better lie down. You always think better horizontal. I'll go and get us some wine to bring with us while you do that.'

* * *

They arrived at dinner, Hannah opening the door to them with a wide smile on her face. For a woman who had been kidnapped she was bearing up remarkably well, just a shake in her handshake denoting her leftover anxiety after the ordeal. Aisling bounded up to them encasing Jane in tight hug. After a second where he felt his body tense he relaxed and nodded, telling her that she was welcome. Lisbon immediately got the same treatment from her, tears now falling down Aisling's face. Hannah kissed her daughter and put her arm around her shoulders.

'You'll have to excuse this one. We're...all still getting acclimatised I guess.'

'It's understandable, don't worry at all. How are you feeling?' Lisbon asked.

Hannah shrugged. 'Better after a proper night's sleep in my own bed.'

Jane saw the dark circles around her eyes. He doubted she got more than a couple of hours and was more than likely plagued by nightmares.

She led them into the living room, motioning for them to sit down. They could sense her nervousness now as she stood and fidgeted with her hands. 'Um...Alex is in the kitchen making dinner. Heaven knows what we're going to have so I apologise in advance. He won't let me anywhere near it, insist I rest like some old woman.'

Jane nodded and smiled. This should be interesting, he thought. His father had never exactly been a gourmet chef. They would be lucky to escape without salmonella if he hadn't improved. He liked Hannah instantly. He could feel her inner strength but any woman who was married to a Jane had to have that quality in spades.

A squeal from Aisling got everyone's attention. 'You're engaged!' she exclaimed, reaching over to get a closer look at Lisbon's finger. Lisbon turned scarlet and Jane chuckled beside her. 'You better get used to that reaction. When you tell Grace I bet she'll deafen you.'

Lisbon was still blushing but grinned widely as Hannah came over to inspect the ring. After a moment Jane could see Lisbon so out of her comfort zone it was priceless as mother and daughter crowded her for details of the proposal and selection of the ring. 'While you're all talking I'll go see if I can...help in the kitchen.'

Hannah looked up, 'You can cook, Patrick?'

'A bit' he smiled.

She nodded and bit her lip. 'Thank you.'

He nodded back, knowing full well that it was the gesture of speaking to his father that she was thanking him for and not the offer of his culinary skills.

Lisbon shot him a look like she was being ravaged by a pack of dogs, pleading for him to stay. He grinned and went into the kitchen. He may well feel the force of that ring sooner rather than later.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay this chapter is just Alex and Jane but the others will be back!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Father &amp; Son

Alex was chopping some carrots as Jane walked into the kitchen and placed the wine on the counter. They greeted each other with a nod.

'Need some help?' Jane asked brightly, surprising his father.

'Um...yeah...thanks, son.'

Jane tensed immediately upon hearing the word but let it go. He picked up some potatoes and started to peel them. For a moment they stood beside each other in silence as they prepared the vegetables.

Alex was the first to break it. 'Um...thank you. I...never really got the chance to say it yesterday.' His voice cracked as he said the words and Jane had an impulse to make his excuses so he could leave. He wasn't sure he was ready to see this sincere side of his father.

'Wasn't just me' Jane replied evenly.

'I know. I'll thank Teresa later.' Another long pause engulfed them. 'She's a tough one. Brave too. Must be hard for you both with the jobs you do. Don't you worry about something happening to her?'

Jane's expression gave nothing away of the turmoil he went through every time she was in potential danger. 'It's her job. It's who she is. I have to respect that.'

Alex nodded. 'Guess you can't help who you fall in love with.'

Only the sound of chopping and peeling could be heard for another minute in the small kitchen.

'What happened to you? To the man I knew growing up? Assuming all this isn't still some act. Hannah changed you? Was that it?' Jane asked, studying his father for a reaction.

Alex sighed heavily and shrugged, putting down the carrot he was holding. He gestured to the small kitchen table. 'Let's sit down. There's some stuff I need to say.'

Jane nodded and the two men sat facing each other before Alex began to speak.

'Okay then. We both know I was a lousy father. Most of the time. I mean...we had fun sometimes though, right? It wasn't a total disaster all of the time, was it?' His father looked hopefully at him.

The truth was that it hadn't been. When Jane had been too young to know any better he enjoyed how his father taught him the 'family business'. He was proud of the fact that he had skills the other kids in the carnival never had. His father never coddled him but had pushed him to learn instead. Even if part of that learning was how to pick a lock or pick a pocket it made the boy Patrick Jane was feel like a grown up. Even if he couldn't get himself out of a fight physically he could normally talk his way out of it as the years progressed. Years of studying his father charm the birds from the trees had taught him that. It was easier to hate him as the years of absence grew between them. To remember all the truly awful things he'd made him do. Like conning a dying child and then his father losing the money he'd made from it after a night's gambling. Jane remembered that particular stunt was when the beginning of his hatred had truly kicked in. It grew every day after until he told himself he didn't matter anymore. Jane didn't remember his grandfather but he knew enough to know that his father had received much the same treatment as he had as a child, probably worse as Alex Jane didn't have half the skills as his son. It didn't make it right but when Jane thought about it more clearly now it made it more understandable.

'No, it wasn't all bad' he finally answered.

Alex looked somewhat relieved but pursed his lips. 'I resented you. When you were a boy. The way you could read people. I-'

'I know what you did. Bullied me and manipulated me so I thought I'd never be able to make it without you.'

Alex nodded. 'You proved me wrong on that score.'

Jane sighed. 'It was hardly the American Dream I ended up with in any case.'

Alex looked at the table. 'I guess not' he said quietly.

Jane shifted in the chair and straightened himself up. 'So...Hannah? How'd you meet her?'

Alex smiled at the memory. 'That money you gave me. Well...as usual my grand plans didn't quite work out. No surprise there. So...after a while I was broke again. Really broke. By then I knew...well I'd seen on the news what happened to Angie and Charlotte.'

'You mean you knew there was no point coming after me for more money.'

Alex nodded and sighed, fidgeting with his wedding ring. 'Yeah.' He looked up at Jane and shrugged. 'No point trying to deny that was all I was interested back then.'

'So...Hannah?'

'Right. Well I ended up on the streets. Lived there for six months or so.'

Jane's eyes widened. 'You were that far down?'

Alex shrugged. 'Once you're there it's hard to pick yourself up again. It was okay. Well, it wasn't really but...you get used to it. Find out where the free food's given out. Dumpster diving. It was in L.A. so at least it didn't rain too often. Once you get to know the people in the neighbourhood and establish a bed for yourself it's not all bad. First few weeks are the hardest.'

As much as he thought he hated his father he hated the thought of him living on the streets too. He studied him, trying to ascertain if he was trying to garner sympathy but he'd recalled the tale dispassionately.

'Anyway' Alex continued. 'I was at a soup kitchen one day, the regular one I went to, and there was a new volunteer-'

'Hannah.'

'Precisely. She was...different I guess. She didn't look at me like I was nothing like some of them did. She wasn't volunteering to make themselves feel better, ease their conscience at the easy life they had or as a way of impressing someone on their resume. '

Jane said nothing on his father's cynicism on volunteer work. He evidently still had a hard time accepting that some people just liked to help others.

Alex continued, 'So we got to talking. I noticed her giving me a little more than the others when I went in. Could tell she had a little thing for me.'

Jane rolled his eyes. Trust his father to charm someone even when homeless. 'The ladies always had trouble resisting you.'

'I think those genes have rubbed off on you. No point in denying it, Patrick.'

Jane shrugged. Whilst some of that was true and that he could charm women when he needed to, he wasn't by any means a ladies' man. He was built for one of two options. Monogamy or celibacy. Seeing his father with a new woman he picked up in every town the carnival visited had put him off the notion of one night stands, finding them meaningless and a waste of his time.

'Of course back then I was still a conman at heart. Still looking at everyone like they were a mark. That was the way I looked at her too to begin with. I...well I...-'

'You stole from her.'

Alex was surprised. 'How'd you know?'

'You were in no state to run a convincing con on her. Easier to steal from her and blame someone else. Maybe even become her knight in shining armour and return the money, plan for a bigger payout.'

Alex shook his head. 'Spot on.'

Jane smiled wryly. 'So how'd you get from that to marrying her?'

'Oh, that's easy. She saw through it. Knew what I was up to. Knew I was the one who stole from her in the first place. Called me out on it.'

He smiled at the memory, admiration all over his face. 'She told me I had to get my act together. That it wasn't too late for me to change my ways. Told me...told he she'd help me get back on my feet. Told me I could stay with her until I had.'

'And you let her?'

Alex shrugged. 'At the time a warm couch or a warm bed was better than a sleeping bag under an underpass. I didn't expect to change. Just thought I'd be able to wheedle something out of her if I stayed with her.'

'But she won in the end, huh?'

Alex sighed. 'Yep. It took some time but...she did. She put me back together again. Only better. Let me see I could be a better man.'

Jane studied his father. He had changed. He could see it now more clearly. His own journey mirrored his father's somewhat. He was a better man for meeting Lisbon as his father was for meeting Hannah. He couldn't let go of the past. At least not yet. Acceptance and moving on were not attributes of his. He would probably always resent him and be suspicious of him. But he didn't feel the searing hatred any longer. He would try to let that go at least.

'You didn't do anything wrong, son. I...I need you to know that. I just...I just wasn't ready to be a father then I guess. Wrong environment for it for a start.'

Jane nodded and looked away. 'Appreciate that.'

He turned back to him. 'You weren't to blame for everything that went wrong in my life either. You may have taught me how to be a conman but I still did it long after I left the act. I knew what I was doing. I wasn't a scared kid anymore that did it because you made me. I did it because I enjoyed it. Enjoyed the buzz of it. And the money.'

Alex looked genuinely appreciative and grasped his son's hand, giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

'Aisling's a credit to you both. She seems...-'

'Normal?' Alex smiled.

Jane couldn't help a laugh escape. 'Considering she's part Jane I'd say that was a miracle. Wouldn't you?'

Alex smiled and nodded before he became serious again. 'I should tell you why I never told her about you for years and...vice versa. It was because...it was because of Red John.'

Jane looked back at him, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

'He killed your family. By the time Aisling was born I'd read some articles. Kept track of you when you were mentioned in CBI cases. It was mostly Agent Lisbon or her bosses mentioned but I knew you worked there too. I guessed the only reason you went to work there was to track the son of a bitch down. Knew that you and he had some kind of game playing between you-'

'It wasn't a game to me.'

'Okay, wrong choice of words. But you know what I mean. I read about those murders at the CBI office years ago. I think Bosco and some other names I can't recall.'

Jane nodded. 'What about them?'

'Well, Red John was responsible, wasn't he? That's what I read at least.'

'Yeah, he was behind them. What has this got to do with Aisling?'

'Well...it was personal to you both obviously. He killed people you knew. I thought if he found out that you had a half sister-'

'Then she would be in danger too.' Jane thought for a second. 'You were right. She would have been.'

'I thought it best to keep you apart. I...I'm hoping the two of you can make up for lost time now.'

Jane nodded. 'Me too.'

As Alex went to get up from the table he looked down at his son. 'You did the right thing killing the bastard. The last few days have made me realise that. How close I came to losing Hannah. If Lomez had killed her you and the rest of the FBI wouldn't have stopped me taking my revenge.'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Past &amp; Present

Jane walked back into the living room and nodded to Lisbon from the hallway before he entered the room, silent communication that he had 'the talk' and that he was okay. He would tell her the details later. She smiled back at him, her eyes asking if he felt better. He nodded again before entering the room. Hannah and Aisling looked up at him from their couch opposite Lisbon. He could see Hannah try to read him, to wonder if she would have to comfort her husband that night. He smiled amiably at her and she seemed to understand.

'He's improved' Jane smiled. 'You've taught him well.' _And taught him more than how to cook_ Jane tried to convey with his eyes.

She smiled back, eyes glistening slightly and bit her bottom lip. 'Thank you. I'll...I'll just go check on him.' As she was leaving she hugged Jane. 'Thank you' she whispered, a stray tear falling onto her cheek as she rushed past.

He took a breath and said to Aisling, 'So, how about you show me how to play a tune on that flute?'

Aisling grinned and looked at Teresa 'What do you think? Is he up to it?'

Jane looked at the two of them, obvious they had been conspiring when he was out of the room. His gaze fell on Lisbon. 'You told her, didn't you?'

'Told her what?' Lisbon grinned.

'What instrument you played in High School. The thing you've kept from me for years.'

'Maybe' Lisbon smiled. She added, 'Well, we musicians have to stick together. When you join that club then maybe I'll let you know.'

He grinned and turned his attention back to Aisling. 'Now you have to teach me.'

Lisbon stood up. 'I have a few calls to make about the case. Just make sure everything's being processed correctly. I'll do it outside. Let you two talk for a while.' Jane knew that was her code of telling him this was the time to talk to his half sister.

Aisling placed a hand on her arm. 'You...you don't have to go. Stay if you want.' Lisbon studied her, trying to decide if the girl felt she really needed her support or if she was just being polite.

Jane, naturally, had already read the situation. 'Well, she'll hardly be able to hear herself with me playing a sound that'll no doubt deafen everyone in the house.' He smiled at Aisling but seriousness in his tone. 'And...I'd like to talk to you alone. Just for a few minutes if you don't mind.'

Lisbon smiled at her, trying to reassure the young girl who had taken an instant like to her. 'I'll be outside if you need me.' She eyed Jane, 'Both of you.'

* * *

After she left Aisling's eyes fell to her lap, her hands fidgeting with a bracelet she wore.

'So, here we are' Jane said. He reached in and took out the brown envelope he had brought with him, the noise piquing Aisling's curiosity. She glanced at him. 'I take it those are the DNA results.'

He nodded, turning the envelope over in his hands.

'You haven't opened them?'

He shook his head. 'Thought we should do it together. Although, I have a very good idea of what's in there already as do you.'

She shrugged. He handed the envelope over to her to open. 'You know what this means once we find out for sure?' he said softly, a glimmer of a smile on his lips.

'No, what?'

Jane puffed out a breath, relaxing on the cushions behind him. 'Well, it means I'm an older brother. Means being over protective. Means checking out every boyfriend that comes on the scene. Make sure he's good enough for you. Means spoiling you rotten at Christmas and Birthdays.' He saw that she had began to smile and added, 'Are you sure you're ready for all that?'

She ripped the envelope open in response, making him grin. She read the results before passing them over to Jane. 'Well, it doesn't tell us anything we didn't know already...sis' the word sounding foreign coming from his lips but immediately liking how it sounded.

'I'm sorry' she said quickly, her smile vanishing.

Jane leaned forward on his couch. 'Whatever for? I'm happy to have you as a sister-'

'Not about that' she stammered. She found the strength to look him in the eyes intently. 'About...about you having a lousy childhood and me having a good one.'

Jane blinked a few times, seeing the guilt in her eyes. 'You have nothing to apologise for, Aisling. And me and your dad...well...our dad...we've sorted things out. I'm not saying I'm ever going to have the relationship with him that you do...you know, too much water under the bridge...but we've come to a better understanding. No more fighting. I promise.' He reached out and tentatively touched her hand. 'Okay?'

She nodded, placing her other hand on top of hers. 'I always wanted a big brother.'

'Well, you have one now. Better late than never, huh?'

He sighed and stood up, pursing his lips and looked into the fireplace away from her dark eyes. 'You must have questions about some of the stuff I've done. I heard you're quite the researcher on the internet.'

He turned to face her and saw her swallow a lump in her throat. 'Just ask me. Anything. But I should warn you that you may not like some of the answers but...I'll tell you the truth. 100%.' He smiled at her. 'And if you knew me better you'd know what a rarity that is.'

She thought for a second, patting the cushion beside her that he sat down on. 'Did it change you?' she asked quietly, not quite looking into his eyes.

'You'll need to be more specific I'm afraid.'

A little louder, 'Murder. Did it change you?'

He thought back to Hardy, the first person he'd killed. It had changed him, it had made him realise Lisbon's life was more important than his chance at getting Red John, even if he had done it instinctively. Carter, well that was a different matter. He had told people it was self defence but he knew he would have killed him even if he hadn't been carrying a gun that day. That was the day he realised he was capable of actually following through on his plan. McAllister. Well that was rage. Pure and simple. Had that changed him? Absolutely. It was one of the most defining moments in his life after all.

'Yes' he replied simply.

She arched an eyebrow and he smiled at her, 'Not going to get away with one word answers, am I?'

She shook her head.

He sighed heavily, focusing on McAllister's murder in his mind. He assumed this was the one that she was talking about; it was more brutal than the others and didn't leave any doubt about what he'd done. 'Okay. I'm guessing you know why I did what I did. I'm not asking if you think it was justified or not but...you know why?'

'Yes. He killed your wife and daughter. You did it out of revenge.'

'Yes. Of course it changed me. It was the culmination of ten years work. Ten years where I basically stopped living my life. I'm not saying that to try to garner sympathy. It was my choice to live the way I did. Of course people, well especially Teresa, tried to get me to give up on the notion. Tried to make me see that I could be more than a man set on vengeance. But...I'm stubborn. And selfish. I wouldn't listen. I didn't want to listen. When it came to it I did it. I killed him. Without compunction. I didn't want him going to prison. I wanted him dead and I wanted to be the one who did it. I'd like to sugar coat it for you but that's the truth. I was consumed by anger and rage for a decade. If I hadn't killed him, hadn't followed through on that then...I would have felt the ten years before that would have been for nothing. I'm sorry if it upsets you but I don't regret it.'

He stole a glance at her, wondering if he would see fear in her eyes at his words. He saw it, her mouth parted slightly in shock at his openness.

He looked down and said quietly, 'I understand if you feel differently about me. But...I don't want to hide who I am from you. You deserve the truth.'

'Was-' she said quietly, touching his hand gently.

He drew his gaze back to her abruptly at her touch, his eyes shining with unshed tears. His brow furrowed.

'Was' she said again. 'Not the man you are now. And you were only like that when that monster reared his head from what I can figure out. Like you said I'm good at researching the internet. And I was talking to Teresa about when you worked at CBI together when you and dad were in the kitchen. You didn't just concentrate on him for ten years. You solved hundreds of other crimes too. Now that he's out of your life you're different according to Teresa. I trust her. Like you do. You're forgetting, I'm a Jane too. I'm pretty good at reading people too. And if Teresa says you're a good man then I believe you are too. She wouldn't be marrying you if that wasn't the case. Let's leave the past in the past. I'm willing to give this brother/sister thing a try if you are.'

Jane's lips curled into a smile. 'Nothing would please me more, Aisling.'

'I was thinking I could maybe visit you and Teresa in Austin in the next couple of months.'

'If it's okay with your parents, of course. Holidays only, though. No missing school.'

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

He caught up with Lisbon on the front step, elbows on the step behind her, looking up at the stars. He sat down beside her. 'We should get a telescope when we get home' he said softly, taking her hand and bringing it to lie in his against his stomach.

'I'd like that' she said, her eyes still on the sky. After a moment she asked, a tinge of nervousness in her voice, 'Everything go okay with Aisling?'

He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles and then her new engagement ring. 'Great. You singing my praises certainly helped matters.'

'I only told her the truth.'

After another moment's silence he said, 'You really do believe that, don't you? That I'm a good man.'

She leaned her head on his shoulder. 'You know it's getting tiresome that you keep on doubting that.'

He chuckled and kissed her head. 'We didn't have time for the flute lesson. So your secret's safe for a little while longer. She wants to visit us in Austin. I'll get her to bring it with her then so I can torture you with me trying to learn then.'

'Great' she laughed. 'I'll buy some earplugs.'

He sniffed the air and turned his head towards the house behind them. 'Smells like my father's stew's ready. It's his best dish.'

'You two okay really?'

He nodded and shrugged. 'Compared to a few days ago we're fantastic.'

'Fantastic?'

'From where we were to where we are now, yes. I can stand being in a room with him now. Can have a civil conversation with him. I'd say that was amazing progress.' Another pause and he added, smiling, 'Now, let's go get poisoned by the old man.'

She grinned. 'I thought you said it was his best dish?'

'It is' he replied assuredly.

Before they reached the front door Lisbon placed a hand on his arm. 'I've been doing some thinking about the future.'

'Wedding plans already?'

'No. Well, kind of. I think I've come up with a plan for us. Well...plans really. For our future.'

'Tired of the 'feeling right' thing, huh?' he smiled.

'Maybe a little. When we get back to the hotel I'll fill you in. I think you'll be in favour of some of the plans at least.'


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the last chapter, buckle up for some fluff! **

**Apologies to those who wanted Emily to reappear in this story, I know I said she would but I couldn't figure a way of dropping her in naturally and wanted to finish this before people got bored.**

* * *

Chapter 24 – The Future

As Lisbon drove them back to their hotel after dinner Jane looked out the window. 'Well, I'd say that was a success. Not a tear shed or a drop of blood spilt.'

'Better than most of my family reunions' Lisbon laughed.

It had gone better than he had expected. There was talk of the wedding and he enjoyed embarrassing Lisbon at every turn about it being in a vast cathedral, to a sailboat, to a hot air balloon. His father had regaled them with how he had proposed to Hannah, a tale that involved a horse driven carriage but where the horse had severe flatulence that made them abandon it and he ended up proposing to her on the street. He watched as his father turned into full storyteller mode, a part of the old showman still there. Jane had inherited those genes certainly. Aisling had played a tune on the flute for them after dinner. She was really quite remarkable he decided but that may have been the big brother in him suddenly coming out. He looked forward to her visiting them and getting to know his sister better. His father and he had shook hands at the door, a better understanding having passed between them.

He chuckled beside her, sighing contentedly, turning to study her. He grinned as he saw the ring on her left hand. 'They like you.'

She nodded, stealing a glance. 'And why wouldn't they? I'm pretty great' she smiled, teasing him.

'Yes, you are' he replied softly, sincerity in his tone.

Even in the dark he knew she was blushing.

* * *

'So, are you going to tell me about those plans of yours, Agent Lisbon?' Jane asked as he got into bed beside her.

She pulled the covers over them both and turned to her side to face him. He dropped a kiss to her nose. 'Spill.'

'Okay. Well, it's a few things really. A few ideas. First is about us leaving the FBI-'

'Teresa, I've told you I'm going to be better with that whole thing-'

'Let me finish' she warned him, her eyes narrowing.

He sighed, 'Okay. No more interrupting. Go ahead.'

'Well, I should say first that I don't want to leave the FBI.' She saw him about to say something and she shot him a glare. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

'I don't want to leave the FBI. But...I talked to Abbott earlier this evening-'

'When?'

It was her turn to roll her eyes. 'When you were talking to Aisling. Now, if you're going to jump in at everything I say I'll never get through this.'

He made a gesture that he was locking his lips.

'I was asking him about team leader positions. What I would need to do to be one.' She saw the anxiety cross his face at the thought of her being in what was only an extension of the job she already did. 'In the training division.' She let the words sit for a moment for him to digest.

'Quantico?' he confirmed.

She nodded. 'Yeah. They don't just train rookies there. There are a number of training programs, driving skills, firearms training, tactical, survival Skills, intelligence gathering. And so on. They even train other Law Enforcement in Leadership skills. I don't want to leave Law Enforcement but I thought...it would be a good compromise.'

His words came out hoarsely, 'You'd...you'd do that for me?'

She smiled. 'For us. Besides, it's not a desk job. Well, not all of the time. I'd still be able to shoot people, even if it is with blanks. And kick people's butts when I had to. You know I've missed being a boss. Being able to help people become better agents like Cho has. I think I'd be good at it.'

'You'd be great at it. Abbott agreed?'

'He said he'd recommend me. There's some training involved and may take a little while for the paperwork to go through but he said they'd be lucky to have me.'

'Well, of course they would.'

'He said he'd recommend you too, if you wanted to do that but...I have another idea if you're really tired of Law Enforcement on a full time basis.'

Jane propped an elbow under his head and smiled, his heart already singing that Lisbon would be away from field work in the near future. 'Oh?'

'Well...I've been thinking about us and...our future...once we're married.' She bit her bottom lip. Jane nodded, encouraging her. 'Well...we've never really talked about having a child.'

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew by proposing this question would undoubtedly come up between them. He wasn't entirely sure of how comfortable he was with it nonetheless but if it was something she wanted then he would try to be - for her. 'You want to have a child?' he asked softly.

She shook her head and he frowned in return.

She took a deep breath. 'I'm a little too old in the tooth to be starting a family at my age-'

'Women your age have children, Teresa, all the time-'

'I know and you're right, they do. And...for them maybe that's the right thing, it's what they want.'

'But you don't. You don't want to be a mother.'

'I didn't say that. At least not in the traditional sense. I thought...well...there are a lot of older kids in the system. Foster kids. I thought that we could be foster parents. We've both had rough childhoods. I think we'd understand some of what these kids go through with their real parents. I think we could help them-'

She was interrupted by Jane kissing her fiercely.

As his lips left hers she laughed, 'I take it you think it's a good idea then, huh?'

His eyes were moist and he took a breath. 'I think it's the best idea I've ever heard. And I'm guessing that's what my role would be. House husband keeping a band of unruly pre teen and teenagers in line.'

'Well I don't think we'd get a house full of them right away but...if everything's good with the first one then...who knows I guess. And, you could work part time in Quantico, keep that brain of yours alive and get yourself a roomful of rookies to impress some of the time.'

He laughed before becoming serious. 'You know you say goodbye to foster kids. They don't stay forever. You think you'd be okay with that?'

'I do. I've spoken to some foster parents-'

'Huh?'

'Well, I've been thinking about all of this for a few weeks. I didn't know we were going to get engaged as soon as we did but I've been looking at it just in case. I went onto to some forums and, as long as we do a good job then that's what matters. We can cope with a few tears after they go. We've both coped with much worse. Better that than wanting them to leave. It's hard work, no doubt about that. But rewarding too.'

The more he thought about the idea the more excited he got by the prospect. 'Just one question-'

'No. You're not allowed to teach them how to pickpocket. That'll probably be why some of them will be with us in the first place.'

He grinned and kissed her again. 'What about my shady past? Might get in the way of the application.'

'You don't have any charges pending. Abbott said he'd sponsor or do whatever needed to be done to help matters along. It's not like adopting, there aren't as many hurdles to go through.'

'You really have been a chatty Cathy this evening, haven't you?'

'You think you're the only one who can form secret plans? I've learned a lot from you over the years, Patrick Jane.'

He pulled her close and began to chuckle.

'What?' she laughed.

'Well, for all of my brilliant plans over the years I think you've just topped them all, my dear.'

'There's one more thing' she said after a moment.

'I don't know how much more I can take tonight, Teresa. We've just planned on a complete change to our lives within two minutes. Okay then, my little plotter, what now?'

She dug him in the ribs for the 'little' remark. 'When we get married I want to go on honeymoon.'

'Well...naturally Teresa, that's what one does.'

She rolled her eyes. 'God, you never tire of interrupting me, do you? Anyway, I was about to say that while I'm waiting for my transfer to Quantico and we're waiting on our fostering application to go through then we should take some time off. Do some of the things you'd like to do for a few months.'

'Sail around the world?' he grinned.

'Oh please, not that. But some travelling, sure.'

'Okay then, so where would you like to go?'

'Europe to start with. Never been. Maybe we could look up our ancestors in Ireland to begin with.'

'We'd probably find out that one of yours arrested one of mine.'

She laughed, 'No doubt. Anyway, there and maybe Florence, it's supposed to be beautiful, Paris of course-'

'Lisbon'

'What?'

'No. Lisbon, Portugal. We have to visit your namesake on our tour of Europe.'

She grinned. 'Okay then.'

'You know where I've always wanted to visit?' Jane asked.

'Where?'

'Australia. Great scenery and wildlife. Might even try my hand at surfing.'

'You? Surf? Yeah, right.'

'Who knows, I might be a natural. And I can put on a stunningly good Australian accent.'

'Really? I've never heard you do it.'

\- THE END -

* * *

**A/N: Okay folks, another one bites the dust. Couldn't resist finishing on some silliness. Hope you liked the ending. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews and words of support throughout. **

**BTW For those that don't already know I have a new fic called 'Missing' out at the moment. It's pretty angsty (for a while) but will have brighter moments if you can get through the rough beginning. Check it out, it might appeal to you or it may not!**


End file.
